


Finding carrots

by orphan_account



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Gang Violence, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Missing Persons, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-20 12:29:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19992235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Basically Judy has gone missing after a risky mission and Nick gets the Help of a private investigator jackrabbit but in the process he builds up a club and gets involved in shady business.Few things to clear upOne; I am not a furryTwo; this ship and movie are just 👌👌Three; I will die with this ship





	1. New friend

Nick sat in the back of a cab as heads of sweat rolled down his face. He had just got done at the gym And was worn out and exhausted mentally and physically. It’s hard enough not having your friend there to help you through pain but going through the constant bullying and teasing alone was taking a toll on nicks mind.

He was sadly used to it though. Having the larger predators laugh and ‘mess’ around with him because of his size, so what he wasn’t as tall or as strong as they were? He’s got way more motivation than they do.

Nick thought back on the mission he failed and chuckled lightly. The day Judy hops went missing it was on a mission dealing with a very popular gang, at the time they were robbing a bank and had two polar bears wearing bombs outside shouting threats as if anyone came close they would blow the place up. Nick remembered trying to run out to get in a cop car to help but Judy had stopped him and said he wasn’t exactly at a high enough level to deal with this. Nick had joined the ZPD around a month after Judy and due to the fact he was clearly a bit stronger he was only behind her as if he joined 2 weeks later but that didn’t matter because she was at a higher rank.

The polar bears both did as they had threatened and blew the block up killing a good 5 officers injuring 7 and leaving 2 missing. They only found out the two were missing after taking blood fur and dental records around the case and realizing not a trace of the two were left.

The police department declared them dead as smoke was sent everywhere so it wasn’t exactly visible that they died but it also showed those two being closest to the bomb so with nothing else to decide they were said to have been blown to nothing but nick knew that wasn’t it. 

The footage had been analyzed a million times but nick still saw something they didn’t. When it happened Judy was grabbed by the other officer, a bulky panther and they both weren’t clear but through the smoke a large silhouette was running backwards. The police dismissed it as one of their polar bear officers who was close by and survived with brain damage so he couldn’t exactly say if it was him but nick knew that wasn’t a polar bear and that had to be the two of them running back.

As the taxi arrived infront of nicks apartment he got out and threw a 20 at the driver before going up to his small crowded stinking apartment. As he opened the door a wave of musk and booze hit him and his face went into a scowl. “H-heyyyy! Wilde!” Finnick said smiling drunk as he was in only his underwear “I’ve been w-waiting for ya!” The smaller fox said drunkenly as nick smiled back setting his stuff down and going to his room to change. 

The past week Finnick had taken a break from the ZPD to get wasted and said he would be back the next Friday which was still 5 days away. Nick snickered remembering how hard it was at first to convince him to join but as soon as he did he loved the place since despite his size he could kick everyone’s ass. 

As nick soon fumbled to unlock his phone he saw a ad after opening up a texting app for some small shady private investigators company but what caught his eye was the fact it said “looking into your worries, your questions and **missing persons**.” And with that nick tapped the add and started typing away.

Soon he had gotten a agent after requesting and they agreed to a private meeting in the part at 1Am exactly. 

As nick walked out he house seeing the smaller fox asleep he turned back and picked him up setting him on the mattress in the guest room where he was staying until he found a place to live and after tucking him in he began his walk to the park both his paws in the pocket of his hoodie. 

Soon he arrived in the middle of the park and looked around. Although he had lived in a van for a while he never left it at night and seeing how ghostly empty the park was gave him goosebumps hidden by his fur. As nick waited the breeze slightly ruffling his fur soon the sound of the old creaky gates opening and closing was heard.

As jack turned he saw the outline of a short figure slight curves not much two large fluffy tall ears on their head and bunny feet below. As nick stepped back he shook his head in shock, although it was really dark he saw some of the colors around him and he could clearly see the tone of grey fur almost identical to judy’s.

“J-Judy?...” nick said feeling like he didn’t have control over himself as the shadow stepped into the light and he saw them fully. Stepping up jack rose a eyebrow “Yes I believe that is who we are here to discuss no?” He asked as he stared up into nicks eyes his eyes a very teal yet sky blue that sparkled. “O-oh yeah! You must be the agent...so uh should we introduce- “your lucky I even agreed to showing up in the open to the bar down the street at once.” The hare said his voice was mid pitched and had a slight French accent on it with a sprinkle of rasp.

As the hare led him to a shop with a different language on its signal nick could make out was “24 hour service!” In bold letters on the window. As he walked in he saw pandas everywhere in which could pass as male or female due to all the layers the uniform had on.

“So your the real deal huh?” Nick said kinda smirking as not once had he ran into someone this serious about be listened to but the other didn’t seem as amused “if your intentions are to converse I am perfectly fine with that but you didn’t need to lie about the missing rab- “Nono! That’s true.” Nick said interrupting as the rabbit fixed his posture interested.

“Any idea on where she could be?” Jack asked as nick thought “not exactly...but I do know that it’s a gang that took her. Any familiarities with the snake eyes gang?” Nick asked as a body walked up next to the table and a deep male voice said out “Anything I can get you two.” To which they both didn’t even bat a eye and jack said “just get me some water.” And with that he left.

“Yes I’ve heard a lot from them...what about them?” He asked as nick leaned back “we should probably go into disguise and try to get in there so we can get info on- but nick was interrupted “we? You called me here if I’m mistaken I will be taking care of this matter.” Blackjack said as nick shrugged “Fine by me...but forgetting that you will go in and put on a personality once you’ve gained their trust try to figure out what happened on April 25th and if a bunny around 3ft came in with a panther as long as I know at least one of them didn’t die then I’d be able to get to the police and make them re open the case.”

Jack thought for a long time lips pursed as he went through how risky this would be “how long do your propose this will take?” He asked after a long moment of silence.

Nick shrugged “anywhere between a month and a half to 5 months.” He smiled as jack fell into his trap “oh....oh....would you mind paying me now? I have no relatives in this area and need a place to stay.” And as he asked that the deal was practically already made.

“I have a guest room in my apartment with two beds on it you can stay with me until your done.” Nick offered as jack nodded “thank you sir it’s deeply appre- “But!” Nick began cutting the rabbit off who went from slightly smiling to raising a eye brow “you can only stay there if you let me help with the mission you have.” And jack narrowed his eyes.

He realized this trap had been set up and he walked blindly into it and now he either left with no pay due to quitting the mission, fired for endangering a citizen, died getting found out by this gang, or stayed at nicks house where he got somewhere to sleep plus as long as he kept nick from getting found out he got paid.

“Deal.” Jack said as nick smiled shaking his paw when a waitress walked up and handed jack his water. She was breathtaking to say the least as she had curves in all the right places and nick bet her voice was like sil- “that’ll be $1.23 sir.” That voice! It was the same guy from earlier! This was no hot waitress!

As nick stared kinda shocked by the voice he grabbed the money and gave it to her “keep the tip.” He said as she walked away jack watching as he turned looking kinda shocked “are all females here baring of such a manly voice?” He asked to which nick laughed and shook his head “let’s get out of here...I don’t think I got your name.” 

“Call me what you want as in a period of time I will have been nothing but a undercover investigator who had helped you.” Jack said standing as nick followed him out the door “this way stripes.” He said leading the other to his apartment.

* * *

As the two walked in nick led jack to the guest room where he turned on the lights “here it is!...oh and uh don’t go into the bed to the left my friends crashing there. Soon jack found himself staring at the roof...the name Judy hops sounded familiar in a weird way mainly the last name but he ignored it as right now all he cared about was his mission and this fox.

“Nick Wilde..” he mumbled to himself as something about the fox bugged him deeply...but...he was charming and...and kinda cute- wait what was he thinking?! He couldn’t ever be in a relationship of any sort going from friends to lovers as his job ensured he couldn’t ever be in the same spot as himself for long.

* * *

As the rabbits blue eyes emerged from his lids he sat up and walked over to where he had changed out of his suit and into some boxers and put the suit on. He checked his watch and saw it was 6am “6 hours of sleep? If only I got that much every day...” jack chuckled as he left the room and sat down in the living room of the fairly large apartment.

Around a hour of coffee and browsing for something to watch on the tv nick walked out of his room “ah stripes your awake.” Nick said pouring a cup of coffee and sitting down “when should we start?” Nick asked as jack thought “today let’s try to figure out how we can work together and the weaknesses along with strengths tomorrow we plan it all out professionally then Monday we execute the first part.” Jack said as nick nodded “as long as were in there by next Friday.”

Not long later they both left and were walking around “sooo...where should we start training?” Nick asked as jack looked around and saw a high school “its Saturday right?” He asked as nick nodded “I shouldn’t do this as a professional agent but I’m already working with you so guess it can’t get worse..” jack mumbled running up between a building and the side of the school and hopping the fence quick and stealthy “well? I don’t have all month.” He said to a surprised nick who followed a bit sloppier.

As the two made there way out to the football field jack noticed how nick kept glancing around almost nervously “something the matter?” He asked as nick shook his head “no it’s just...this is where I went to high school.” He explained as jack looked around “then this should bring back nice memories no?” “No.” Nick sighed “I always wanted to be on the football team and I got bullied and made fun of for it so I dropped the dream.” He explained as jack frowned “I’m sorry.”

Soon jack had ‘borrowed’ a gold cart from the gold course a block away and was riding beside nick who was sweating buckets while running the track “d-do we have to c-continue!? I’m n-not a runner!” Nick said wiping his forehead as jack opened up a water bottle and splashed it on nick “keep going if you get behind the gold cart that’s another lap!” Jack said slowly speeding up as nick sped up along side him.

Soon jack was keeping perfect pace with the gold cart nick was pushing the limit on trying to get ahead of the rabbit so he got another lap but sadly the cotton tailed male seemingly had no limit to how fast he could run.

Around half a hour later nick was lifting weights at a gym with jack watching and taking notes “can you handle another 10 pounds?” He asked as nick nodded and kept lifting the weights with little to no effort. Then when it was jack’s turn he barely managed to get past 30 lbs without nick having to grab the bar to keep it from dropping and choking him to death.

Soon the two were back on the school field running up and down the bleachers stairs as jack was easily hopping up and down leaving nick to go down on all fours just so he could go back up. Not long after jack tied a rope to the top of the bleachers and threw it over the other side of the top where the two would go as high as they could get before having to go back down.

Nick grabbed the bottom and yanked it lightly seeing the fence it was tied to was as unsteady as ever. “If this snaps your getting blamed.” Nick said before starting to climb up. Soon nick was at the large fence holding onto the top bar as he had made it “now...it’s your turn!” Nick soon began to slowly slide down the long rope reaching 4 stories but as he did his slow decent a bolt on that old fence snapped off landing in the grass just behind jack.

As soon as nick hopped down jack rapped the rope once around his upper thigh and grabbed on starting to shimmy up.

Jack was one to always remain calm but he got slightly worried as the fence was shaking a awful lot infact so much that he sometime’s had to stop climbing to hold on and hope he didn’t fall.

Soon he was reaching for the ledge that was maybe 3 or 4 inches past the fence when suddenly this fence just broke off and fell taking the rope with it at jack held onto the ledge by two fingers.

“Shit...Wilde you ok?!” Jack asked attempting to reach with his other arm as nick nodded before starting to run around the bleachers to run up and help the poor rabbit but before he could the small males strength gave out as his quick decent started nick practically ripped the front half’s of his paws stumbling over just in time to catch the bunny keeping him from landing on nothing but the hard dirt ground and a rusty wire fence.

As the two silently looked into each other’s eyes soon jack kicked himself out of nicks arms “I didn’t need you to catch me.” Jack said as nick saw something and began to pick it up and look at it “I would’ve been fine if you hadn’t- “jack savage?” Nick interrupted as jack turned shocked “why do you know that?” He asked shaken up and eyes wide as nick held up jacks wallet with his ID in it must’ve fallen out during his black widow inspired dance.

Nick smiled “hey it’s ok stripes you still get the nickname and I could care less about what your actual name is.” Nick said aa jack took his wallet and shoved it in his coat pocket. “That’s not the problem, the problem is that now you know the name of someone who’s played as gang members and done other things where if I get found out I will die and knowing you know my name means people could figure out and start going after you!” Jack shouted.

Nick thought “but your first and last name seem pretty common I mean jack sav- “don’t say that out in the open!” Jack said putting both his soft plush like paws onto nicks muzzle. “If you want to talk about it that is absolutely fine but we must be somewhere where it’s hard to listen in on just one conversation. Ok?” Jack said as nick nodded and the two packed the few things they brought and went to a large all you can eat buffet filled with elderly couples and large families with never ending crying children.

“So how much stuff do you get involved in?” Nick asked as jack swallowed a mouthful of salad “not as much as you’d think for how long I’ve been a agent. I’ve been a private investigator for about 12 years now but I’ve only been on 14 missions believe it or not.” Jack explained as nick thought “so you do short missions and wait long periods in between?” Nick asked as jack shook his head “the opposite; I go on missions that last for months that get very dangerous and intense but I’ve always held it together and only got found out once.”

“I’ve done a lot of different acts and been different people too.” Jack said as nick tilted his head one hear laying flat as jack tried not to let out a slight aw “I’ve been a prostitute named Vicky I’ve been a pimp I’ve been a mob boss I’ve been a gun dealer and much worse...once I even was a stripper and had to preform on a pole...those missions are the ones I try to avoid.” Jack explained as nick took a moment to ponder

“How do you stay in touch with your family? And I’m sure knowing how you act you probably have some hot rich gf living in your studio flat.” Nick said as jack frowned his ears no longer standing straight up in a perky manor “I don’t know my family...I was dropped off on a orphanage doorstep and I’m uh...I’m not exactly into girls...but most guys don’t want some short bunny that’s gone doing risky stuff almost 24/7 and they can’t even contact them or they would be in danger of death.” Jack explained as nick frowned “sorry to hear that.”

“Don’t be, And just for your knowledge your apartment is a huge upgrade from my home so don’t expect me to be all rich and stuff.” Jack said as nick smirked and lightly glared “and how do I know this isn’t all apart of a act?” He asked as jacks ears flattened against his head “if I had known you would get suspicious of me I wouldn’t have ever told you..” he mumbled as nick chuckled “I’m just messing around I believe ya..”

A few large servings later and the two had stuffed their faces, Jack had ate nothing but carrots salads and after a lot of convincing nick was able to get him to try a chicken salad meant for the predators who showed up but jack knowing this was a chicken at some point gagged and spat it out. 

As soon as nick got home with jack he was met with a sober Finnick who jumped on his chest grabbing his collar and shouted into his face with a large smile “I found a place! I have the right amount of money and they said it’s all mine! I don’t gotta stay in this shithole anymore!” He smiled as nick laughed “congratulations now pack your stuff and head over you probably don’t wanna keep them waiting.” Nick said as finnick had already grabbed his bags and was rushing out the door. “Shame...I wouldn’t have minded getting to know him.”

Nick laughed “trust me you wouldn’t like him.” He said as jack rolled his eyes and fixed himself a cup of some strange tea he saw in the fridge and sat down on the couch sipping it “so uh...thank you...for catching me back there.” He got out as nick sat down next to him grabbing the remote “no problem! Trust me I can tell in the time your gonna be here we’re gonna be friends.” Nick then wrapped one of the hands behind his head around jack pulling him close as the rabbit blushed under his fur.

“Nick that’s extremely unwise as I can be gone forever in a few months.” Jack said as nick shrugged “so? Just give me your number and we can text.” Nick said pulling out his phone as jack shook his head “that would never work out what if you texted me during the wrong mission? I’d be shot and killed right there.” Jack said as nick thought “then in between missions I’ll visit!” Nick suggested getting another shake of jakes head in response “I spend a week if I’m lucky not on a mission.” This made nick frown “can’t you request shorter more manageable missions?” He asked as jack turned to face him.

“Yes but I have nothing to do in between now do I?” He asked as nick frowned “you have me.” He said as jack shrugged “of course but no offense but getting paid even less along with having a lot of extra time to think about all the bad things and mistakes I’ve made when I’m not talking to you doesn’t sound appealing.” Nick sighed frustrated “Fine...but on those days your not on a mission or doing something important I will visit you.” Nick said as jack crossed his arms.

‘I think his emotions for his rabbit friend are coming on me’ he thought as nick put on some film in a category jack hadn’t seen called ‘horror’. ‘He’s gonna get her back and forget about you remember that jack’ ‘I will but we have a chance at finally getting a friend! Imagine how crazy that’s gonna be!’ ‘You have to keep him away for his safety and no matter what if he gets too close you will get him hurt’ jack told himself unable to argue with that until he realized. ‘Why would I care about him seeing something bad? He’s willing to get involved in mob business for this friend of his.’ And jack smiled realizing he may actually make a friend.

‘You realize if he’s willing to do all this for her and his emotions are coming off and onto you that means he probably loves her romantically and could end up loving you the same’ ‘so?’ As jack ended the conversation with himself he continued watching the film.

About halfway through the movie and nick was silently panicking as jack had curled up by his side and was squeezing his arm at the scary parts or jump scares. Jack hadn’t ever even heard of a horror movie but he loved it, it was like being on a intense mission but he’s not doing anything and is just watching the screen getting a second hand experience but as a result he didn’t have the stress ball he would squeeze in intense situations so nick was his replacement for the time being.

At one point a young cheetah was running as she was trying to do it with her boyfriend but in the process someone stuck a machete from under the bed and stabbed through him, she was bleeding everywhere but luckily the blade wasn’t long enough to make anything past a skin wound. “S-someone! Help! Please someone- the apartment was filled with a scream as the girl was grabbed and tossed out the window and onto the ground where she lay dead and nude.

“For a movie about scary things there sure is a lot of gore....” jack mumbled as nick shrugged “that’s just kinda how it works in horror movies, there’s jump scares and blood with naked girls in average ones but the good ones are the ones that have you on the edge of your seat with nothing but the silence of the theatre to listen to and in those moments the jump scares and other things happen getting you really riled up...buuut this movie is just a old thing from the 90s.” Nick said as jack didn’t pay that much attention 

Soon the credits rolled as the film came to a end leaving the person watching to imagine what happened the the protagonist as it ended with a train coming towards her and her pants leg was stuck to the railroad tracks. “...are there any more?” Jack asked then he realized how he had managed to scoot over onto nick and pulled back onto his side of the couch. “Yeah but right now I’m starving and the table is starting to look tempting.” Nick said as jack stared at the empty popcorn bowl on the ground “what about that?” “You ate all of that stripes.”

Soon the two had found some sort of restaurant that served a bunch of ‘exotic’ food and drinks but in reality the two just found half the stuff disgusting. “Ranch soda? Who would order that!?” Nick said eyeballing the menu as jack looked through stuff on his phone and in his wallet “in honesty I would try it.” Jack said looking up not noticing a photo from his wallet falling out “Yeah well you also pretend to be other people for a living.” Nick said feeling something hit his foot under the table. As he picked it up 

On it he saw jack and a white fox when he turned it around he read on the back “savage and skye 03/27/17” and after reading that nick slid the photo over to jack “y’know you have a habit of dropping important personal information out of that thing right?” Nick said as jack quickly shoved the photo into his wallet “Yes I am aware...that isn’t a excuse for you to snoop around though.” He said sitting back ready to leave at this point.

“Yeah well it’s hard to when the evidence is infront of you.” Nick said as he started to eat the food set infront of him by a waitress. While jack continued to think soon he decided to say something “skye was my only friend...” he said as nick looked up from eating “really?” He asked as jack nodded “we both grew up together in the orphanage and we both stuck together despite all the bigger animals picking on us...but we also both got the same jobs and the day we went on a mission together was the day we got found out and taken hostage. Last time I saw her they were bringing her back from meeting with some men to paid to see her...I’m assuming they were prostituting her out for the time we were hostages but when the police showed up one van filled with people escaped and she was in it...” Jack said sparing most of the details.

“Jeez...jack that’s...that’s horrible. Did they do anything to you?” Nick asked as jack glared slightly “I trust you but I don’t think I trust you enough to give you details such as those.” He said as nick frowned and said “well if you ever need someone I’m here.” He offered as jack slightly cringed “why?” He asked as nick perked up “what?” He asked as jack frowned “why do you care? W-why are you getting close to me? Why are you trying to be my friend?” Jack asked as nicks face scrunched up.

“Because I hired you to show up?...and because this whole thing and the justice of what happened to carrots depends on you. I’d rather be really close friends with the person who I’m gonna be spending time with and helping for a month than see them as a stranger.” Nick explained as jack shook his head “n-no it still doesn’t make sense...you...you shouldn’t care about me, you should just let me handle this but you don’t...why?” Jack asked unable to comprehend it as nicks teeth clenched together “because jack over the day and three quarters of a day I’ve known you I’ve become your _friend!_ I _care_ for you!” Nick said as jack went from confused and angry to slightly shocked. “I’m sorry I don’t feel that well right now.”

Jack ran into the restroom and into a stall where he locked it and sat on the toilet lid trying to calm himself down. The only other person who had said that to him was a fox too and he missed her every day so seeing someone who looked similar say the same things was taking a huge toll.

“Jack he only cares for you because your getting his friend back don’t forget that...” jack said to himself “he’s only saying this so he can get his friend back quicker and possibly have to pay less remember that!” Jack said putting his hands on his forehead “don’t you dare say it! Or think it!” Jack said to himself as his eyes were wide then he melted down into a ball “I’m starting to get attached...” the rabbit mumbled after a moment circling his finger around the end of the toilet seat before standing up and drying up his watering eyes. 

“He’s just another fox like skye only think is that your not gonna get close to him ok?” Jack told himself in the mirror staring. He had bags under his eyes so heavy you could tell though his fur and his eyes looked strained “but...this could be my second chance...” jack told himself before inhaling deeply and fixing his slumped over posture into straight and professional poster his face going back to his blank slate state as he couldn’t get rid of the butterflies in his stomach no matter what.

Not long later him and nick left the restaurant “you ok?” Nick asked as he nodded his head “ok enough to go to that club at 6 o’clock maybe 30 feet ahead of us?” Nick asked as jack looked in the exact direction and saw a club titled “spades diner” but in the window you could see animals partying and dancing “Sure thing wilde.” 

Soon after nick showed his ID and jack showed his fake one going into the club as “Markus” and soon th two were at the bar “drinking contest?” Nick asked as jack shrugged “sure.” The smaller fluffier male responded as the two were given shot glasses and after the bartender counted down from 3 to 0 they started downing them.

Not long later the two had gotten pretty drunk and were both out on the floor with all the others dancing until jack lost nick and ended up alone in a crowd. At first it was fine but soon he started to get worried something may have happened to nick or maybe someone had just entered to get him, See the rabbit hadn’t gotten the best club experiences. Not long later he managed to squeeze between two large tigers and he got back to the bar where nick was talking to the bartender who had just replaced the other who got off their shift.

As soon as jack sat down nick smiled “hey here’s my buddy jack! Get him a drink too!” Said nick as the lady poured a glass of some purple liquid and slid it over “hey jack remember gazelle? Y’know the pop star who was dropped by her label because they went bankrupt and had to get better stars? She works here!” Nick said as the girl waved at him “hello you two- and to let you know they didn’t drop me. I left them because they were trying to overwork me into perfection.” Gazelle corrected nick who smiled “Yeah it sucks but now you have a job here! Plus couldn’t you convince the manager to let you preform here?” He asked as jack finished his drink and asked for another.

“Oh I do, on Friday nights I’m allowed to from 7 to 1 but I don’t always do it...it brings back memories.” She said as jack requested another drink to which she listened. “Well why not continue? I’m sure you could get a huge audience if you opened up the display windows and let the music flow down the streets then people would hear and after seeing you get up in a crowd, like they used to.” Nick suggested as she thought about it and chuckled “that’s the part that brings back bad memories, people start asking all about the drama and other things and it gets really toxid.” “Refill.”

After a long drawn out conversation between the two Nick was ready to leave as he was drunk now but not nearly as bad as jack. Soon jack was being carried bridal style by nick who had trouble walking himself but got a good enough grasp of the situation to not stumble into the street or drop the bunny.

Not long later he was home and sat jack in the guest room on the bed then he collapsed onto his bed and closed his eyes slowly drifting further and further from reality and his conscious.

Maybe a hour later he woke up and heard his door close then someone jump onto the bed right behind him and start snuggling his tail. As nick was slowly turning over to see who it was he heard jack kick the dress shoes off and say “mmm your tail is soft...” before falling asleep lightly snoring, Nick was too tired and drunk to get out from under the covers even so he just went back to sleep hoping by morning they both just dropped the whole ordeal.


	2. Hangovers focus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 of jack being in town And the planning of this procedure has o slesome plan adjustments had to be made

As jack woke up he went to get up but felt something stopping him. As he tried again the thing moved and pulled him closer in a hug. “what in the..” jacks head was pounding and when he looked behind him it was nick, his fur ruffled and messy and spooning the rabbit. “Uhh n-nick?” But he got no response except the larger animal snuggling him and continuing to sleep. Up until now jack was fine but he felt a growing pain in his stomach and no longer cared over if nick woke up or not, he kicked the fox off of him and rushed to the bathroom just to see the guest room ‘ _Where was it!’_ He then saw it and fell to the toilet puking up his stomach into the bowl as nick stumbled into the doorway holding his stomach alarmed.

“You ok?” Nick asked as jack laid back his head pounding and eyes blurry. “Yes I am...i-i am- jack stopped speaking to throw up yet again into the toilet bowl. Nick got close and held his ears back worried. As soon as he was done he laid back and said “don’t worry this always happens when I get a hangover.” This would explain as to why from a lot of angles he looked skinny as a rail because after saying that he threw up again.

Nick sighed “what can I do to help?” He asked as jack got a hold of himself. “Just get me some fucking Tylenol and we can continue this mission...” he said as nick looked confused but left. Jack sounded _different_ not a completely had different but he had a slightly deeper voice with more anger behind it and that French accent had almost completely left.

Soon as nick had grabbed a water and Tylenol he gave it to jack who eagerly drank it to which nick responded “I doubt that’s gonna help much...” but it was ignored as jack stood shaking while nick stabled him “hey hey! Not so fast you were just puking everywhere!” Jack ignored it and walked into the living room “I’ll be fine...we need to plan out this thing ok?” And with that nick sat down just for jack to run over to the closest trashcan and puke more up. 

As jack sat near it on the ground he felt arms wrap around him “just relax...we can plan this all out tomorrow, right now your in a bad condition and need to rest.” He heard nicks soft voice say behind him. Oh how he hated it. He couldn’t be actually caring for him, jack savage he was only caring for him because he cares even more for her.

But soon that thought war was silenced as he was picked up bridal style and as nick moved he soon found himself sitting on nicks bed as the fox quickly ran out the room then came back with a water bottle and a trashcan. “Here, the remotes next to you I’ve got to go meet fennec for a bit just stay here, if you even leave the building you will be sent back to your boss by me ok? Good!” Nick said smiling kindly as jack frowned “fine...” he backed down as nick nodded and grabbed a change of clothes running into the bathroom to change then leaving jack alone. “Now to get more information on this- Mmmmm!” Jack had to hold his mouth closed long enough for him to grab the small trashcan and throw up again.

Nick was in a alleyway with fennec and it was a sight to see. He was smoking. The shorter one has always been smoking but nick wasn’t one to touch drugs and the 4 months wondering about Judy had left him in a bad mind so he one day when sitting with fennec in the van asked him to bass the cig. “So how’s the new roommate been goin?” He asked as nick shrugged “we both got drunk last night and he’s puking a lot right now so I’m watching after him until he’s better.” Nick explained as fennec smiled with a shit eating grin “get to do anything else fun after you two got drunk?” He asked as nick shrugged “no not really we just went home..” nick looked at fennec weirdly because of the smirk bit soon realized what he was getting at and playfully pushed him “hell no!” He said as fennec laughed “he’s a pretty one I’ll give ya that just don’t get all sexy when I’m around.” Nick rolled his eyes and replied “yeah well he’s only in town because of business reasons and with how busy his job keeps him he’s never around so it’ll never work out...” nick admitted chuckling as both of their cell phones dinged nick ignoring his as fennec pulled his phone out to see a message “hey nick ain’t this your fuck buddy?” He asked spitting the cigarette out and showing the screen to nick.

On the screen was a photo of jack from surveillance footage with a “wanted” sign above it. Nick shook his head “who...who’s after stripes?” He said a little two loud as a rhino and wolf walking by in suits heard him and looked in their direction slowly walking closer “uh oh.”

Back at nicks house jack saw the alert and had a similar reaction to nick then he realized that now nick was at risk. He stumbled out of bed downing the last of the water bottle and pausing the tv as he went into the bathroom where he changed then pulled his last resort anytime he was having to go to the extreme. He put the authentic dye on his stripes and popped in the first pair of contacts he could find which were some vibrant purple ones. After doing that he looked around nicks house and managed to find some small clothes that didn’t look like anything he would wear and after one last puke he left the apartment.

As the two approached nick and fennec the smaller fox rolled his eyes and dove into his van messing around with stuff for who knows why. As he did that the two said “good evening sir.” Nick gulped “it’s morning.” But it was ignored “by stripes did you mean this man by any chance?” The rhino asked holding up the same photo as nick was about to slip up because he couldn’t think of a reply fennec jumped out throwing some small ball that shot purple smoke up around them. Fennec then turned back holding a backpack with the important belongings in it “Well? Are you gonna wait around for them to grab you or no?” And with that nick started running along side the smaller fox as the two chased in pursuit.

Soon their running was interrupted as nick looked back to see if they were still chasing, which they were and ran into someone. “Watch where your going!- oh it’s you.” Nick tuned and saw Gazelle trying to pick up the groceries that nick knocked out of her arms. Suddenly fennec pulled another strange metal ball then put it in the women’s hands “throw this in that abandoned building to your right and get in your car! Nick come on dammit!” Nick gathered himself and continued running as gazelle saw the two chasing and despite not understanding she threw the ball through a shattered window and got in her car as told.

“Where did those fuckers go!” “Beats me- they were interrupted by the whole entire building next to them blowing up sending debris flying.

As jack looked around the crowded streets he saw a fire escape across the street and after narrowly avoiding getting turned into a road pancake by cars he hopped up and started climbing up until he was on the roof. Once there he looked around and saw them everywhere. As far as he could see different predator animals in 2s wearing suits with a photo in their back pocket “shit..” he mumbled before starting to run across the rooftops of these 6 to 8 story buildings as they weren’t very spaced out to say the least.

As he ran around he was looking in the alleyways knowing thanks to a journal where nick kept notes that him and fennec would smoke in the alleyways. Soon he saw a fire in the distance and after running over he saw a lot a old building blown to ash and unstable wood, on the ground were a wolf and rhino were looking at the ground angrily covered in ash and bruises nearby was a gazelle crying to officers while telling them a story. Although she was good jack had learned a lot of body language and knew she was putting on a act.

Jack followed the sound of frantic running and a deep voice shouting at someone and soon saw nick and the smaller fox fennec running. 

“Holy shit fennec where did you get this stuff! Isn’t this illegal! I thought we agreed no more breaking the law!” Nick shouted as fennec growled “I’ve watched some people and got some things with this new job ok?” “Ok?! Finn you just blew up a entire building!- nick was interrupted by a figure falling down in front of them stopping the two in their tracks. Sadly the entrance could’ve been cool but a lot of dust and gravel flew up and the personended up coughing a lot until it cleared.

Nicks jaw dropped as he stood In complete shock barely able to comprehend it until he quickly picked the rabbit up “Judy! Where the hell have you- “nick it’s me put me down before I throw up all over you!” Nick dropped him after hearing the voice as the rabbit said “listen predators are out everywhere looking for me and we have to stay low- “yes jack we know fennec helped us deal with them ack there.” Nick replied grabbing jacks hand as he began to speed walk “I parked around this corner we can get in and...” nick thought as he didn’t know what to do and fennec suggested “how about we go to my house? You ain’t seen it yet.” Nick tossed the keys to fennec who caught them as they got on the car and fennec started it up before they headed off.

Soon jack found himself needing something to puke in so one of nicks favorite hoodies in the bacK was sacrificed in return for the rest of the car staying clean. Soon fennec slammed his fist at the dash and nick looked over “what is it?” He asked as fennec crossed his arms “see that street? That’s the street I take to get to my house but the dumbasses are doing construction work so they get a closeup of everyone passing by and knowing the building bomb stunt I pulled we probably going viral! Meaning the only way for us to get to my house is to not go around this obnoxious park full of all those weird happy families but go through.” He explained as jack sat up

“We would be spotted in a second as soon as we stepped out the car.” He said as fennec nodded “exactly...we’re stuck.” He said as suddenly nicks ears perked up and he jumped between the two into the very back where he began digging through a bunch of stuff and soon he found a fairly large chest and threw it down “fennec remember this!” He said as the small fox groaned and crossed his arms.

“What is it?” Jack asked as nick smiled “when me and fennec were scammers we would dress up in disguise so we weren’t able to be wanted as we always looked different and since this park is filled with happy families....”

as the kids played their parents looked over at the passing by family weirdly. “A rabbit and a fox with a Finnic baby? That’s weird...” “that mother doesn’t look like a girl that much...” they mumbled as a orange fox with a mustache and fedora walked by in suit and tie too small for him. Next to him was a shorter grey rabbit a orange 70s styled hairstyle sat on her head along with clothes that made her look like she was a few decades back and finally in a stroller they pushed a baby who looked more pissed off then these parents do when their kids start to get repetitive and annoying.

“Aww he’s so cute!” Said a pig smiling at fennec who flared and spit his pacifier at her so hard it was like a bullet and she held her nose “he’s got a temper huh.” The two parents sweat “uhh y-yeah! That’s our uh Johnny!” Said the rabbit smiling as the other fox smiled “we think it’s just the age he’s at.” The father said smiling nervously as the pig smiled “my girl over there Lydia she’s the sweetest thing maybe they can have a little fun later on!” Said the women as the two shook their head “we need to get him home he’s uh getting feisty and targeting us one at a time.” Said the mother as the father wrapped one of his arms around the sick looking women.

“But don’t worry nothing can separate us two because we love eachother very! Much!” Said the Fox kissing the rabbit as the rabbit gagged and had to lean over holding her stomach “are you ok?” Asked the pig as she sat up straight “oh! Uh y-yeah I’m f-fine it’s just...just uh...” out of all times for jacks mind to go blank Now was the time?

Nick was looking at him wide eyed as he nudged his head towards the pig who looked concerned and fennec stared with a look shouting ‘don’t fuck this up’ the pressure made him finally shout “PERIOD CRAMPS!” But he yelled it and half the park stared at the family as a tent of red spread across the pigs face “o-oh...uhh I’ll just leave you two and stop bothering you both.” She said walking off as the park stared at them and they quickly made their way across the park.

“Period cramps? Great answer jack..” nick whispered as he furrowed his eyes brows “I’m sick and my minds foggy I couldn’t think of anything and it was getting intense ok?” He replied as nick rolled his eyes and they soon got to the other side of the park. 

As soon as they weren’t visible fennec jumped out of the stroller and tossed it over the brick park wall and into the park as the other two ripped off the disguises and ran across the street where fennec opened the door to a fairly large White House.

“We ever dress up and I’m the baby again? One of you are loosing your goddamn ears!” Fennec shouted as the two sighed and nick helped jack over to a couch where he sat “Nick if that rabbit gets even a speck of puke on my new furniture you will be paying for a entirely new couch!” Threatened the small fox as he went up the spiral staircase and slammed the door to a room presumably his.

Nick was just looking for something to watch on tv and thinking about nothing much as fennec looked at himself in his mirror trying to find a outfit that made up for the baby act he had just put on but jack had tons of more important things going through his head. The fact that someone was after him? And with the amount of people around and the fact there was a literal alert on people’s phones means whoever is after him has power...and a lot of it.

But those weren’t the main things. The main thing was in the park when nick kissed him, despite the fact it was short and very quick plus it was just for show in those few moments it was like a hold of electricity hit and he got a really weird warm wave of feelings over him which caused his stomach to cramp up. “Period cramps...heh...” he chuckled under his breath at the excuse he came up with in the park. 

He kept thinking and kind of wanted to feel that again...not once in his life had he ever kissed someone and it feel that serous, that real, that magical and he sure as hell didn’t feel like that. The more he thought about it the more turned on and warm he got, the more he started to get twitchy and shift his seating position as he focused on the sound of nick pressing buttons on the remote or the sound of his own heavy heartbeat anything to distract him from these thoughts but it was too late as by now he had a full hard on. While he attempted to think about other things his mind always trailed back to those few moments their lips were connected and jack got that slight shock feeling.

Soon jack took a deep inhale then exhale “Nick?” He spoke up as nicks head turned then he frowned “is this about in the park?” He asked as his ears naturally flattened against his head in a manor showing how guilty he felt over it. “Well yes but...I’m...I'm not mad.” Jack said as he heard that small voice in his head shouting one of his main rules the number one golden rule ‘don’t get attached!’ but he didn’t listen to it and continued “it uh...it felt...well it kinda...I guess it just...” jack couldn’t find the words and nicks ears perked up “what?” He said clueless as jack closed his eyes then stared at nick “it felt great.” Jack said smiling hen laughing a bit breaking character completely as he started to laugh hopelessly then he sat up and sniffled to a confused nick. “Yeah...it felt like heaven if there is one that is.” Jack said smiling a weak pathetic smile to nick.

After a awkward silence nick replied “thanks?” In all honestly he didn’t know exactly how to reply to that. “No it wasn’t like a normal fake kiss to the job...for me...it felt amazing like a kinda shock and I just woke up from a nightmare feeling.” Jack explained as nick blushed under his fur. “Like...I just do not know the words to describe it..I felt like I had just woke up to see nOt my bedroom but a mansion that was all mine with no exceptions.” Jack explained to nick who shook his head quick for a moment “so uh...are you saying I’m a great kisser?” He asked as jack shook his head.

“I’m not saying your a good kisser...I’m saying your the good part.” Jack said moving closer on nick now his face only a few inches away as he politely asked being almost too polite “may I experience this again?” And with that nick pressed his mouth again the other who was straddling his hips at this point and kissed back. Soon the rabbits mouthipened and their tongues clashed together at war for dominance.

As nick explored the rabbits mouth and started to grind his tongue against the others and kiss jack did the same then out of no where...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh? You wanted smut between these two? hAhA jokes on you, you gotta wait till next chapter for it all
> 
> Sorry if this ones wayyyy shorter I just really wanted to get this out


	3. Relationship status; confused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick and jack have a awkward meeting with fennec due to the fact jack is only here because of a mission and for the money...but he might stay for someone else

As fennec heard something downstairs then frantic running he walked out of his room and looked over the indoor balcony “hey assholes what’s going on down there?! If you two are fucking on my...” fennecs words slowed as he had to bite hit lips to not burst out laughing oh wait why wouldn’t he? Fennec fell back cackling as nick looked at him angrily “shut up!” He shouted as jack frantically ran for paper towels.

Off the balcony nick had what was presumably puke on his chest and jack was shouting apologies and tying to clean him up. “He-he-HE THREW UP ALL OVER YA!” Shouted the smaller fox as nick took off the hoodie he was wearing and was only in the tank top under as jack was still wipinghim with paper towels “did any get in your mouth?” He asked frantically as nick shook his head and the rabbit continued to clean and shout curses at himself for just doing what he did.

“Nick remember what I said! A inch of that didn’t hit your fat and the couch your gettin a new one!” Shouted fennec trying not to laugh and look pissed but he couldn’t hold it in much longer once nicks tail swayed out behind him revealing how much was on it. “Just...go sit down jack I can take a shower.” Nick said as jack didn’t listen and kept wiping away attempting to get it out of his fur but he was stopped once nick picked him up and forced him onto the couch despite his efforts of getting down.

Jack watched nick wonder around before finding the bathroom and going in to which he sunk down into his seat putting his hands on his head. “You fucking idiot...” he whispered to himself. While they were kissing jack felt nauseous and pulled back away then unleashed whatever food left in his stomach onto nicks body. He got attached to nick and was slowly starting to get feelings for him...so far this mission was a complete disaster.

After a bit of boredom he wondered around and found a magazine with a pizza ad in it. “Hey nick can I use some of your money? If found a pizza delivery service.” Nick shouted something back unintelligible then he sighed “Sure.” He shouted through the door as jack grabbed his phone and dialed the number.

On the other end a deep female voice responded “hello.” She said as jack cleared his throat and used a strong Aussie accent with a high pitched voice “ello there! Can I order uhh 2 pizzas?” He asked nervously as the other end was silent before saying “anchovies regular cheese or vegetable?” IT asked as jack thought “anchovies and vegetable mate!” Jeez he sounded stereotypical “ok, uhh HEY BURNEY GET A FISH AND VEGGIE PIZZA READY!” Shouted the women so loud jack almost dropped the phone as another voice shouted back “IM GETTIN DA PIZZAS CALM YOUR EARS!” “A delivery guy will be there in 10.” And then she hung up leaving jack. As he turned nick stood towel wrapped around him “..what was that.” Asked the fox as jack nervously laughed.

“See phone lines are always tracked so I figured it would be the best if I put on another act for this time.” Said jack with his usual mid tones French accent and fine talk... “jack is that your real voice?” Asked the fox as jack looked off and brought his knees to his chest. “It isn’t! You could’ve told me!” Nick said laughing as jack shook his head “no...when I first met you I didn’t think you would try to get this close so I just used a accent and different tone plus words I doubt I’d ever use.” Jack spoke as nick examined it. His actual voice was fairly deep and had a lot more rasp in it unlike the other ones he’s done.

“I’m sorry what was that?” Nick said as jack looked confused “what was what?” He asked as nick crossed his arms “me constantly trying to get close to you? You were the one all over me 15 minutes ago!” Nick said as jack blushed under his fur. “You were also the one who said that show kiss in the park was like magic- “ok ok I get it dammit!” Shouted the rabbit rolling his eyes “I was the one who started to make moves and I’m sorry...but I wouldn’t have if you hadn’t made us friends....” nick didn’t hear that last bit but then remembered something important “when I was in the bathroom I was looking to see if fennec had any extra toothbrushes and found this!” He tossed over a pill bottle “it said it can stop nausea and vomiting for up to 12 hours so that’s good.” 

After jack took the pill nick tried to take it so he could put it back in the bathroom but jack stoped him “no it’s fine just let me...” he said standing and walking off as nick shrugged and sat back on the couch watching tv. As soon as jack was in the bathroom he opened up the mirror cabinet and put it away but as soon as he closed it he saw fennec standing in the doorway leaning to one side with his arms crossed “hey.” He said as jack turned “oh hello.” He said as suddenly the smaller mammal jumped onto his chest holding him by his tie with his feet against his chest so they were face to face “you hurt him I hurt you, got that?” Fennec said as jack just stared with a blank face “get off me.” He said as fennec pulled his tie tighter “say it, say you won’t hurt him.” Fennec was suddenly caught off guard as the rabbit easily managed to kick him off and get him on the ground “I warned you...but don’t worry...he’s gonna be fine.” And with that jack walked off as fennec stared.

Once the rabbit got back nick was on his back looking at the ceiling. “So what are we Exactly?” Jack looked over and tilted his head to the side “what do you mean?” He asked as nick sat up “we just made out...we did consider each other friends but that makes us...lovers...right?” Nick asked as jack let the realization sink in.

‘Jack don’t deny it this is the first person to care and accept you in years say yes!’ ‘Why the hell did you do that! Now he’s confused and you can’t be lovers there’s no way it would ever work!’ ‘You can’t blame him you pulled the move’ ‘look what you got yourself into’ ‘you made out with him! You swallowed his saliva!’ ‘You just severely fucked up’ Jack was shouting at himself inside his head “we...we’re...” jack didn’t know what to do and suddenly he stopped leading with his brain and with his heart. “We are- _Ding ding!_ The two looked towards the front door as fennec walked downstairs to look. “Oh uh I’ll get that.” Said jack hopping up and answering the door to which a nerdy looking llama practically tossed the pizzas on jack as he seemed skinny as a rail and they were too heavy.

Jack had to hold the pizza over his head to keep fennec who was jumping to try to steal one “l-let me set it down! Move!” Jack shouted trying to kick him away just to get no progress and have to drag the fox hanging on his leg to the foyer where he set the, down on the table and opened them both fennec and nick digging in as he calmly grabbed a slice of the vegetable pizza and take a bite watching the other two fight over a large slice.

Soon jack finished a slice and half of another and felt like he had been stuffed full of food...he really did barely eat huh. Nick finished the last slice of the anchovies covered pizza and looked at the almost full vegetable pizza “you really don’t eat do you?” He asked as jack looked confused “no I eat a normal amount...you two are the ones who eat a ton of food then ask for seconds.” Jack said smirking as fennec snarled “either way it better be gone by the time you two are out of here because that’s not staying in my fridge for over a week.”

Jack and nick then was left alone again as fennec left upstairs again and the two stared for a moment. “Ok...since I’m mostly better we better start planning...first; we go in asking to join and first thing they’re gonna ask is how tough we are they always do in some way shape or form. Next they’re either gonna put us through a test or blindfold us and take us to some other location once here we do everything we can to get into this gang which means we may have to lie about things other than our names- “wait what are our undercover names?” Nick interrupted as jack though “I’ll be hoppinger Mcloud you can be...rocky noyes now back on track, as I said we will try to get in for tomorrow and that’s it. As each day we go in passes we need to try to get higher and more trusted and eventually we will be trusted with the gangs history and the records of the main things that they have done this is when you will get the date that your friend and this other officer went missing and where they went.

Nick kept nodding paying close attention to what the rabbit said “from then on it’ll start as us getting earpieces we can talk to each other through, I will not show up one day and you will when they ask where I am answer I have a severely bad illness and can’t show up for the next few days but in reality I will be going to investigate wherever these officers are if they have gone a specific somewhere in the instance they are actually in the gangs main meeting place or even in the gang we will go back and plan something else mainly involving getting them out if they are dead then we will both forget about the fake address we live at forget the fake names and disguises that we had and completely forget each other exist never mentioning each other in the open or in very crowded areas as anyone may be listening.” Nick went from concentrating to nervous and slightly worried.

“So basically...if I find out they are dead mainly Judy then as I get destroyed and depressed over it you have to leave to another country and we can’t ever contact again? If I loose Judy I loose you too?” Nick asked his eyebrows slanting to show how worried he was to which jack responded “...we’ll see...”

* * *

Soon they were both about to go to bed when nick brought up the question again laying down on the couch a thin blanket he found over him “so...about earlier...what are we?” Nick asked as jack was just about to fall asleep his mind completely cleared too. As jack started to mentally shout things at himself again he was slowly being persuaded and overwhelmed. “Because I mean...I’m fine with whatever we are to each other as long as it isn’t disliked...and if I’m being honest...your kind of...kind of cute.” Nick said as jack could barely hear it over all the voices screaming “and...sometimes when I see your in danger I get a strong feeling to just kinda protect you and keep you safe...plus you look really soft..” jack didn’t notice any of these words just staring at the ground. “And if I’m honest...I’ve never been attracted to guys until...until you...” nick admitted as he had a horrible feeling in his chest while he said this all not knowing jack barely noticed.

Finally jacks mind cleared as he decided he was just gonna say whatever nick went with but deep down he was hoping, praying nick said he wanted to be more...stupid guilty lovesick voice- “so uh...yeah...I’m attracted to you and wouldn’t mind- no...I would _enjoy_ being in a relationship with you.” _‘YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH BINGO BABY WOOOOOOOOOO!’_ Jack smiled and blushed “well uh...your very _very_ attractive too...and I wanna be more with you way more than you know~” Jack said as he had crawled from the couch he was onto the one nick laid on now slowly moving closer as his body Felt like it was being controlled by the illogical traitor body part, his heart. His brain the logical one was shouting to stop and screaming about how much of a bad idea this all was.

“Oh... _oh._ ” Nick said eyes wide as he blushed slightly- scratch that a lot under his fur “I’ve wanted to snuggle and hug you ever since we first started to bond...you were always caring...considerate...nice...kind...and hot...no one like that has _ever_ been like that to me in my life all together. Your perfect from top to bottom~” Jack said moving closer his body now on top of nicks as their mouths were only a inch apart at most nicks heavy breathing and jacks calm breathing mixing together.

As jack and nick slowly moved closer their eyes closing and about to kiss jack opened his eyes and smirked jumping back now sitting at the other end of the couch his arms resting behind his head. “So Nick wilde...one of the things on my bucket list that I’ve been wanting to do...” nick sat up halfway as jack got up and began to circle the couch like a shark his tail and perfectly sculpted ass and hips swaying from side to side as he did so making nick just want to catch a feel.

“My bucket list has get a romantic partner as number one which I cannot scratch off...” jack said leaning in towards nicks ear as he whispered then lightly tugging on it before continuing to circle. “Another thing I’ve wanted to do was kiss someone and make out with tongue...those two are crossed out.” Jack was behind the couch in the dark where nick couldn’t see him when suddenly a bunch of cloth was heard being tugged on before the small amount things he could see were all cut off as some...clothes? Flew onto his face preventing him from seeing.

As he hurried trying to get them off jack spoke now sounding as if he were on the couch across from nick “would you mind helping me one last time and show me...” nick got the pants off his face and looked towards the voice to have his eyes widened and a devilish smirk go across his face. “Show me what it’s like to be truly dominated, Mr wilde~” jack was on the other couch across from nick his legs up and spread showing off his pink entrance and his balls, his cock was erect and against his stomach and nick could tell he was biting his own tongue at seeing this.

The fox practically teleported over to the other side of the room catching jack off guard as he slightly jumped then had that small amount of stress fade away with the now slightly familiar feeling of nicks lips on his own. The rabbit opened his mouth eagerly sucking and slurping on nicks larger tongue as it explored his mouth yet again for feeling around and tasting what jack truly tasted like...but he wanted to taste other areas too. Nick began to slowly pull back and began to lightly bite down on the side of jacks neck making him let out a cute moan.

Once he had pulled back he began to lap at the now bruised area then he traveled lower one of his paws starting to jerk the smaller animal off as he bit then licked and sucked all across jacks torso noticing the scars and stitched up areas on him. “Assuming you got these on the job?” He asked as jack nodded “yes...but you can do better~” Jack said his legs now resting on nicks shoulders as nick continued.

Nick loved the bit of taste he got from the different areas and soon found himself in between jacks legs. He smirked up at jack eyes grinning as jack bit his lip. The look alone could make him orgasm, a large fox inches away from his own now precum leaking cock? He shuddered as nick licked the tip of his cock before dragging it excruciatingly slow down his lengths before traveling back up then he went down again.

This time nick didn’t stop at the end of his length and licked his finger quick before shoving it in the rabbits Virgin entrance quick. Jack moaned out then had to bite his hand as the digit pressed past his muscle. It hurt and stung...a lot...but as nick slowly started to continued licking his ballsack and move it in and out fast and roughly he soon found himself wanting more, wanting _bigger._

Soon nick had added a second finger to which jack groaned in a sound saying that he got just what he had needed as he squirmed under the foxes control who had stopped working on his dick and was now just focussing on fingering the smaller mammal who kept groaning moaning and squirming. Soon nick had added a third to which jack sat up and grabbed nicks ears hard “I need bigger...bigger than your fingers!” He whisper yelled as nick pulled his fingers out. Jack expected the fox to be getting up on his feet and in between his legs but was taken by surprise as the fox pressed his mouth against the fluffy rabbits hole and began lapping away at the area making jack fall back eyes closed and smiling.

Nick was licking the other males entrance as he held the small rabbits hips in his large paws and soon he pressed into his entrance licking the inside of him. He tasted jack in he way he wanted to since the start of this and began sucking and stroking the inner walls of jack and soon he found himself going real deep...way deeper then even his fingers were.

Jack was laying back and moving his body slowly as his eyes stayed closed soon he found himself rubbing his cock which had dropped pre onto his chest and he continued now moaning as nick occasionally would pull back and nibble and suck at the hole before going back in tasting his walls.

Nick pulled back so only the tip of his tongue was in as he reached up and grabbed jacks ears before forcefully slamming him against his face by pulling hard making jack get so close to orgasm he could cry from the pleasure.

Nick nibbled away as suddenly he felt something on his shoulder. He pulled back eyes half closed as his mouth was in a lazy smile and he turned just to make a face saying “oh fuck” fennec stood there looking as pissed as ever his face scrunching up as he growled heavily breathing “WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOIN ON MY FUCKING COUCH!” He shouted as jacks eyes opened and he grabbed a pillow scooting back and covering his crotch.

“IF PUKE ISNT ALLOWED WHAT IN THE FUCK MADE YOU THINK THAT SWEAT CUM AND SPIT WOULD BE!” Fennec began punching and biting nick before throwing the ashtray on the table on the two covering them “GO.THE.FUCK.TO.SLEEP!” Fennec yelled storming upstairs and slamming his door shut as the other two coughed a bit from the ashes of cigarette.

Soon nick had gotten a wet rag and brush and the two had cleaned all of it out of their fur and they laid together on the couch awkwardly. After a gut clenching moment of awkward silence nick said “worth it?” To which jack smiled “worth it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next one will be longer I promise 
> 
> your welcome for leaving the puke fest out of detail
> 
> Fennec the ultimate cock blocker, not letting foxes eat ass since 2016


	4. Your care is my crisis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After jack goes to war with himself again for a bit he soon leaves the house for coffee to get a unwanted visitor while nick discovers Finnicks secret

Jack woke up early as hell like usual and cuddled up into the blanket before rolling over to try to fall back asleep again. Then he felt breath on his face and opened his eyes, there lay nick in front of him asleep and peaceful then it all came back so fast jack almost yelled out and then he fell of the couch. When he stood up he realized he was naked and he panicked starting to run around not able to find the clothes he was wearing. 

Once he wasn’t a nude bunny running around naked he sat on the couch across from nick and pulled his knees to his chest starting to think of what this meant and how this is going to absolutely ruin his life in every way. ‘We wouldn’t be able to stick with nick and after being too gone long on some mission and then we would loose him!’ ‘He’s gonna hate our guts!’ ‘Got dammit jack why did you get close to him! HOW did you get close to him! You can’t get close to anyone!’ **‘What if you can’t protect him’** the thought came into his mind muting all the others.

‘ **What if while your out there risking your life for money and he’s just trying to help he gets hurt’ ‘it’ll be all your fault if he dies’ ‘what if he slips up and kills you both’ ‘what if you get even more in love then you just have to leave on a mission he’s gonna hate you and want to help then he’s gonna get himself killed’** jack began to sweat a lot and he socked himself in the side of the face furious and pissed off at himself now.

After a few more dark thoughts going through how bad this was jack turned on the news to get his mind off of this and first thing that popped up “ol’ castaway hotel bombed in mass indecent 2 police officers suspect due to whiteness account” and jack groaned laying back as the reported asked two men questions. “These two foxes they stole out wallets and started running so we just followed and while we were running we passed by a hotel. They both ran into the building which was clearly rundown but then it just poof, blew up and sent us back along with that one lady.” The wolf said as jack shook his head in disapproval.

Then the reporter started asking questions to some gazelle who looked mad. “Those two guys are lying they were the ones who were chasing the foxes.” She said as the reporter asked “did you know these two foxes?” To which she replied “not really I met one of them while I was working as a bartender but I don’t have his name...either way they weren’t the ones who did wrong they were just running away from the other two who were trying to get them...but I know they didn’t steal anything from the rhino and wolf.” She said determined as the reporter asked “how?” Gazelle sighed “simple while they called the police I saw them shoving these into the ashes!” She pulled out two wallets from her purse as suddenly the camera cut and it went back to the other news anchors.

As the two discussed what had just happened they moved on and said “now if you were using your phone at some point yesterday then you got this alert. The police are currently working on who this rabbit may be and who sent the alert out as the police department has confirmed it wasn’t anyone who’s apart of the law.

Jack thought for a bit “what if they already figured out what we’re trying to do...” jack mumbled to himself before standing and finding his way to the kitchen just to find beers and a toaster...no coffee maker. As jack re applied some temporary fur dye on his stripes he slipped in yellow contacts so that nick didn’t get confused again and left to go get a decent meal.

As jack was out he started to realize he was seeing a shortage of large predators in suits and sighed a sigh of relief meaning he could go back to nicks apartment after they get the few things they brought together. As jack walked into a coffee shop he ordered a black coffee and after getting his order to which the spelled his fake name “Sean” “Shaun” typical... as jack sipped on the cup scrolling through his phone he heard someone sitting down in front of him and saw a peach color fur out the corner of his eye.

As nick woke up he felt a absence of rabbit in his arms and a replacement pillow. As he got up he spoke out barely above a whisper “jack?” To no response. As he looked around he stood up “jaaack? Where are yooou?” He said smirking eyes half lidded thinking this must be some sort of game. 

As he kept walking he soon was going up the staircase then heard someone approach him from behind as he opened the curtains to a window. “THERE YOU ARE!- nick stopped as he saw only the door to some room close shut “oh...I see how it is.” He said tip toeing over then bursting in “found youuu!” He said before freezing. 

Fennec turned wide eyed. The room was filled head to toe with gadgets, computers, monitors and other crazy machinery and fennec was sitting on some crazy chair that was connected to a large track on the roof by a cable. “F-fenn?.....whats this!” He asked as fennec rolled his eyes and using a remote control made the chair attached to the track move towards nick easily and quickly without fennec having to move anything other than his paw.

“These are just gears and gadgets I work on when I’m not on the police force.” He explained hopping down as nicks jaw stayed open amazes do “you didn’t tell me you could do this stuff!” He says as fennec looks confused “why would I? Your apart of the police department.” He said as nick stuttered over his words “y-you are too!” He shouted back as fennec walked over to a table and grabbed a mug filled with presumably some sort of alcohol “Yeah but most apartment buildings don’t allow their residents to build groundbreaking technology in the darkest parts of their basement and you did turn on me for about a month because of the police.” The small fox said as nick stood unable to not be amazed “h-how...where did you learn to make all of this stuff!?” Nick shouted as fennec looked over “a teacher?” Nick poked and messed with the closest thing to him “yeah no shit but like where?” Nick asked as fennec rolled his eyes “I dropped out of engineering school.”

“They surely don’t teach stuff like this...do they?” Nick asked as fennec shrugged “I don’t know I didn’t go past freshman year.” He explained as nick sighed then some sort of small gadget caught his eye that was glowing. As he walked over he saw 4 small pieces two shaped like a ear piece and the other two extremely thin pieces of glass with a circuit board in the center “what are these things?” Nick asked as fennec walked over. “Oh those? It was a sort of ear piece test thing, the glass bit would go between two of your back teeth and a ear piece in your ear that connects to the other ear piece and glass which is actually just a small microphone.” 

Nick had a idea as a small spark was seen in his eyes. Sure fennec wasn’t known for being the best person heck he sometimes would pull people over for fun but this wasn’t exactly being a good guy as it would be undercover and they weren’t going to be doing the most legal things. Nick looked at fennec and asked “I can trust you with things like my life right?” To which the fox rose a eyebrow “Yeah? What type of fuckin question is that?” Nick sighed “jack please don’t hate me for this...” he mumbled.

As jack walked home annoyed the female gazelle followed “your little friend made me blow up a entire building I deserve to know at least a bit of what’s going on!” She shouted as jack calmly responded “I’m sorry ma’am but I can’t give you that information for your own safety.” “That’s what you said the last 19 times!”

As soon as jack got back to the house he sighed closing the front door “hey nick! Looks like things have calmed down we can go back to your apartment!- he was interrupted by Finnick leaning over the balcony and looking at him “well isn’t it the secret agent himself.” He said as nick pulled him back “hey!” He shouted as jacks eyes widened and he dropped the cup of coffee he was holding.

“Nick.” Jack said his hands balling into fists as nicks head popped up over the balcony “I know what your about to say but- “nick what did you do?” Jack asked his eyes wide as he slowly walked up the stairs and nick quickly rushed down in front of him to try to stop him only to start walking backwards “I know your mad but you have to understand Finnick has all these weird tech- “NICK DAMMIT WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU TELL HIM!?” Jack screamed as nick backed up faster almost tripping “He can help us! Jack come on he has all these things that can help with communicating from long distance locations plus he can analyze data, probably and this mission can go a lot faster for you!- “NICK! Not one. Have I. Ever needed A FUCKING TECHIE!” “HEY WHO THE HELL YOU CALLIN A TECHIE!” Finnick screamed.

Soon nick and jack were screaming as Finnick sighed “you two are acting like you already got married...” he mumbled before walking back into his room and sitting in the chair by the door making it go over to the largest monitor where he began coding something. 

“YOU NEVER NEEDED A PARTNER IN CRIME YET LOOK AT WHAT I AM!” “YES BUT YOU WERE THE ONE WHO SAID THAT YOU WERE GOING TO HELP ME NO MATTER WHAT!” “I STILL GAVE YOU A OPTION!” The two were now shouting at each other “YOU BASICALLY SAID BE HOMELESS AND LIVE ON THE STREETS WITH NO FOOD OR SHELTER WHILE RISKING MY LIFE TO SAVE YOUR FRIEND!” Jack shouted as nick laughed sarcastically “I SAID I WOULDNT HELP YOU GET A PLACE TO STAY NOT THAT YOU WERE GONNA BE A HOBO!” Jack scoffed “YEAH WELL HOWS A ORPHAN WHO DROPPED OUT AND JUST MOVED INTO TOWN THAT DAY SUPPOSED TO GET ANYTHING FOR THEM?!” 

Nick was silent and crossed his arms “Jack your being stupid...I CALLED YOU HERE! You aren’t supposed to do anything but follow your mission and achieve your goal!” “Yeah well ITS NOT LIKE ITS ANY OF MY BUSINESS IF MY IDENTITY IS EXPOSED!” “ITS NOT! I SIMPLY TOLD A CLOSE FRIEND ABOUT IT SO YOU CAN GET HELP GOING HOME QUICKER SINCE THAT ,EANS YOU GET YOUR PAY SOONER!” “GO HOME TO WHAT!? YOU ALREADY KNOW I DONT HAVE ANYONE SO WHY WOULD YOU EVEN THINK THAT I WANT TO BE BACK AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!” The two continued as Finnick walked out of his room and went down stairs casually making something in the kitchen.

“JACK YOU DIDNT EVEN LET ME FINISH EXPLAINING WHY FINNICK WOULD BE OF HELP!” “HELP DOESNT MATTER HIS SAFETY DOES AND SAYING WHO I AM PUTS HIM IN EXTREME DANGER!” Jack shouted as Finnick filled a cup to the brim with water and set the microwave for 3 minutes after putting it in.

“FINNICK HAS BEEN IN LIFE THREATENING SITUATIONS BEFORE THIS ISNT MUCH FOR HIM!” “OH DOING WHAT? DRESSING AS A WIDDLE ITTY BITTY BABY AND SCAMMING PEOPLE? AWW HOW SCAWWY!” Jack mocked nick who was bearing his teeth holding back a growl “you weren’t this upset over telling me about this whole thing so why are you so worried about him? What makes him so special?- “NICK I SWEAR IF YOU TURN THIS INTO A JEALOUSY ARGUMENT!” “THIS ISNT A ARGUMENT THIS IS A VERY HEATED DEBATE!” 

Finnick watched the water start to steam as it went in circles in the microwave with 2 minutes and 32 seconds to go. “YOU offered YOU wanted to do this! YOU made me take a choice which would’ve forced me to YOU BROUGHT THIS ON YOURSELF AND WANTED THIS!- Jack had to step back as nick moved closer now growling “OH BUT DID YOU EVER THINK TO FUCKING EXPLAIN THE DANGERS SO I KNEW?!” jack was silent “...no...but!- “DID YOU EVER THINK ABOUT GOING TO A DAMN SHELTER FOR THE HOMELESS!” AgaiN Jack was silent as his face was slowly turning from a mad one to a slightly scarred one “well...no but I didn’t know if!- “DID YOU EVER THINK OF HOW I COULD'VE DIED TOO? DID YOU EVER THINK THROUGH ALL OF THE DANGERS YOU MAY HAVE PUT ME IN!?”

Jacks eyes had fear in them now as nick looked...scary to say the least. “Not all the way through...but I assumed!- “YOU ASSUMED! YOU DIDNT THINK IT ALL THROUGH LIKE YOU ARE RIGHT NOW! YOUR ONLY FUCKING REASON FOR BEING HERE IS TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENED TO JUDY AND GET YOUR PAY YOUR NOT SUPPOSED TO FALL FOR ME YOUR NOT SUPPOSED TO HAVE A PARTNER YOUR NOT SUPPOSED TO BE DOING ANY OF THIS!” Jack looked away as nick grabbed his arm squeezing it preventing him from walking off as jack turned tugging on his arm a few times before getting it back. Nicks eyes went wide as he looked at the rabbit. His eyes were watering and had fear striking them left and right while he started to look confused “Jack I’m- “fuck you.” The rabbit interrupted him.

“Jack I’m sorry I got carried away and- “no no it’s my fault...” jack said glaring...that nick scarred him In every way and he hated it if he said he wasn’t practically shaking he would be lying. “No those were all horrible things for me to say and they aren’t true...you deserve to be worried about your identity it could get you killed or worse and- “no! No! It’s c-clear I’m not w-w-wanted like usual...I’ll just g-go back to your apartment a-and pack your bags...I’m sure they'll send another a-agent..” jack got choked up on his words as he said this and a small tear escaped his eye as he sniffles and had to wipe it away before nick hugged him tightly.

Jack slowly wrapped his arms around the larger male who held him closely jacks face snuggling up into his chest fur as he broke down to which nick was shushing him “no don’t go back please...I don’t want another agent who won’t do stuff you do I want you..” nick said as jack sniffled, right now it felt like the only ones existing were him and the fox in front of him. Nothing else mattered no one else mattered only nick and him. “Well y-your way of showing it is pretty fucking strange...” the rabbit said trying to sound mad but just sounded overly emotional which he definitely was.

“No no I was just getting over worked in our..our- “ ‘very heated debate’?” Jack asked looking up and forcing a smile as nick chuckled “yeah...sure.” He said before kissing jack making the rabbit almost jump out of his fur...he was gonna take a while to get used to this whole thing but he kissed back after a moment then they were interrupted by finnick who was standing at the top of the stairs. “So basically I just boiled water to throw on you two to make you shut up for you to make it up yourself and start kissin and shit?” He said as jack furrowed his eyebrows and Finnick 

“Yep that’s pretty much it!” Nick said smiling as Finnick rolled his eyes “pack your shit and go doubt those clowns are after you as intensely as they were yesterday.” The small fox said going back downstairs to dump the water out as the other two stood up and soon were walking out the door saying goodbyes to the fox.

The car ride home was fairly silent until the two were in traffic and suddenly nick felt a paw grab his junk making him let out a surprised yelp “soooo...when we get back should we use the two hours we have to spare continuing what we were rudely interrupted in doing last night?~” Jack said smirking and leaning over as nick smiled suddenly they heard behind them “oh come on don’t go fucking each other in the car while I’m here!” The two turned expecting to see a fennec staring back but only saw the clothes they had used to sneak past the park.

“Uhhh hello?” Nick said as finnicks voice said back “I put a tracker mic and listening device in the housewife dress and don’t try taking it out or else you get ink to the face.” Finnick said as jack rolled his eyes and grabbed the dress quickly dismantling it and turning off the mic. “How did you...” jack looked over “Nick I’m a undercover investigator I know how ear pieces mics and things like that work, you should’ve figured this out by now.” Jack said shaking his head as nick pouted. 

By the time traffic cleared up and nick was home when jack had already undressed and was standing in front of nick after he turned around from locking the door “cheese and crackers jack!” Nick said covering his eyes at first “what? I asked if you wanted to continue.” Jack said as nick looked up confused “how the hell do you manage to get all your clothes off so fucking fast?” Nick asked as the rabbit shrugged then kissed nick pressing him against the door.

Nick kissed back arms wrapping around the needy rabbit as one of his hands rested above the rabbits tail and started to twirl the fur on the fuzz ball. Soon nick hit the spot right above jacks tail and he tensed up letting out a slight wimpier as nick smirked and soon he had started to twirl and tease the fur around the area making jack slowly turn into a mess of sweat, pre, whimpers and moans as soon nicks paws found their way a little lower and started to tease his pink entrance.

Jack soon was practically humping nick as he was begging for friction against his erection but nick wasn’t even touching it and was more focussed on making his way into the rabbits entrance. Suddenly jack felt the ground leave his feet as nick picked him up and pinned him against the wall. While jack moaned as nick had pressed in barely the fox pulled back from the sloppy kissing and sucked on his fingers before shoving them into the other animals entrance. Jack let out a loud moan then he melted into nicks kiss as he started to suck and explore the others mouth. Nick began working around the others mouth which tasted like black coffee...gross but not as gross as the time jack puked all over his- new thought new thought.

“Ironic...the one with scars and a tattoo who drinks black coffee is the one who ends up on bottom.” Nick said after pulling back giving the rabbit a smirk to which he growled “if you don’t get back to it someone else is gonna end up with a stretched hole this time~” “So pushy- nick was silenced by more of jacks wet tongue working between his lips and making contact with the others.

Soon nick had unbuttoned his jeans and after pulling them to his knees jack looked down and saw the large bulge and gulped thinking about how sweet that would feel buried deep inside of him. Jack fumbled with the waistband of the underwear before kicking them off nick. “Sure you want this?- “Yes nick stop talking and more penetration!” Jack shouted as nick pulled his fingers out of the others entrance and put his head against the hole.

Nick was about to shove it in when a loud knock was heard at the door “room service!” A female voice shouted as nick turned and looked around “maybe we should let her clean up then con- “NICK SHUT THE HELL UP LADY GET THE FUCK OUT!” Jack shouted before elbowing nicks arms off his sides making him fall onto the large red throbbing cock.

As nick hurried to grab around his waist keeping him from falling to the ground. Soon nick began to thrust his cock in and out of the rabbits tight entrance that was squeezing him so hard he felt like some girl who bench presses was giving him a hand job...not that that’s happened. Jack was moaning and had his arms around nicks neck as soon he bit into the side of nicks neck earning a “ow!” Out of the larger male.

“I said let’s have sex not let’s just slowly push it in and out fucking dominate me!- jack was cut off by nicks paw wrapping around his neck cutting off almost all of his breath “so you want to be dominated? Like a prostitute who works for free?” Nick tossed the smaller rabbit onto the couch. “Red means stop.” “What- ah!” Nick grabbed the smaller males hips and slammed his throbbing cock deep into the rabbits hot tight hole. 

“I’ve been waiting to get to do this~” nick said tugging on the rabbits ears before grabbing them both one in each hand and starting to pull the rabbit back while slamming his hips against his ass.

Jack was moaning loud so loud the neighbors would probably be eyeing them the next day but that didn’t matter as he felt his ears being pulled back and tugged on so hard his head was forced to look up and he almost choked on his own saliva. Nick kept thrusting now his hips slapping the back of jacks ass as his sack would hit the underside of the rabbits nice plump hips...which nick was ready to destroy. Nick took one of jacks ears out his hand and bit down on it pulling harder and starting to slap the others cheeks earning yelps and whimpers from the fluffy rabbit.

Soon jack found himself in a daze as all he could focus on was the feeling of nicks hard large cock practically splitting him in half while he could swear his ears were bleeding but he didn’t care. As jack soon found himself bucking his hips back onto his others member he realized he had already cum and got it all over his legs too...must’ve been really nice too as nick suddenly started to point _that spot_ like a drum.

“Your a whore...a dirty fucking whore...say it!” Nick said into jacks ear before striking his cheeks again making the rabbit yell out “I-I’m a w-w-wh- “What was that?” “I-I’m a w- “can’t hear youuu!” Nick shouted smacking the rabbits ass again before suddenly he felt himself being lifted off all fours and realized he was now laying on nicks back while the fox had him by the legs ‘oh no... _oh yes!’_ Jack thought as nick continued thrusting harder and faster now his hand around the rabbits neck cutting all air flow off. “Your a dirty slut who would lick my cum off the floor aren’t you? You disgust me~” nick whispered slamming up into the rabbit as he started to get close the knot swelling.

As jack moaned he shouted “yes!~ oh yes I am please use me like a meet fuck toy! Please just use me till I’m!- “I didn’t give you permission to speak!” Nick tightened his claw around the rabbits neck. He was being used and abused as a mere pocket pussy or some cock sleeve and he loved it. The feeling of nicks strong arms holding him as his large cock was pounded against his prostate and insides.

Soon though nick pulled far out to the point he went almost all the way and then slammed his hips against the rabbits shoving the knot deep into him making jack see stars his tongue hanging out of his mouth. Jack felt nicks hot thick fox cum fill him up to the brim as some of it started to leak out leaving the two panting to try to catch air...mostly jack.

Jack soon managed to slowly turn himself around so him and nick were chest to chest his head against nicks chest as he heard him breathing, he heard his racing heartbeat and looked up. “You are one kinky bastard.” Jack said as nicks face scrunched up “you asked for it.” He said as jack snuggled into his chest fur “how long before that thing swells down- “maybe 15 minutes then we can go to th- you didn’t let me finish.” Jack smiled “whenwill that thing swell down so I can finally get a taste...I’m starved from a meal~” nick was lucky he had fur because he was sure he was red as a tomato. “Uhh yeah but can we rest a bit? I’m not used to going that hardcore.” He said as jack rolled his eyes “I’m around 3 years older and I’m ready to go again.” He bragged as nick stared blank faced “how old are you?” He asked as jack answered “27.” To which nick laughed “29 buddy.” He answered as jack frowned “how come you look like you just felt what it’s like to be a adult 5 years ago.” The rabbit said as nick shrugged “I don’t usually have that much stress.” He said before wrapping his arms around the rabbit embracing him into a warm hug making the smaller male start to slowly drift into unconsciousness...so much for a second round.

* * *

Soon nick woke up after a small nap and sat up. He wasn’t hard anymore but was still buried inside of jack and after a awkward process of pulling out he laughed. “I woooookee up first haaaa haaaa!” Nick whisper yelled pointing to jack as the rabbit said with his eyes closed “nope.” To which nick frowned “your no fun.” He said putting his pants back on as the rabbit sat up only to get pain throughout his lower area. “Jeez nick when I said dominate me I just meant fuck me hard not make me so sore it hurts to move.” Jack said as nick shrugged “well maybe you should’ve said that then.” Nick said tossing a coffee cup to jack as he tossed it back “I already had a cup.” He said as nick turned “then why was I still in you?” To which jack grinned “I wanted you to think you woke up first.” “Oh come here you!” Nick tackled him and began kissing him all over as the rabbit laughed.

“Ok ok enough you smell like crap.” Jack said as nick laughed “so do you.” He said as jack stood up “what time is it?” He asked as nick grabbed his phone “40 minutes till we got to go! Get ready.” Nick said as jack stood and limp-walked to nicks room where nick looked at him and said “what are you doing I said get ready!” Jack stared back “if I didn’t bring much money what makes you think I brung- Jack was silenced by nick throwing some outfit at him “just wear this! I used to when I was a teenager so it probably fits.” 

Jack unfolded the wadded up t-shirt and snorted holding back a laugh as he read the words on it “I didn’t know you were into the spice squirrels.” He said as nick turned back and took the shirt “Okok not that one....here!” Nick tossed another this one was just a black tank top that had fishnet sleeves and collar “I’m gonna look like a prostitute.” “Don’t worry I always went nude before I went back to scamming.” Jack looked confused but decided not to question it.

Soon the two walked out of the apartment building and jack looked around. “You know where this place is right?” Jack as as nick smirked “I know where everywhere is...let’s just hope it’s not raining.” Jack looked confused “why would you say that the skies look clear.” Nick hopped into the car “it’s in the rainforest district.” Jack almost smiled ear to ear as he hopped into the car. He always wanted to visit the rainforest district or maybe the desert district and now he was gonna visit one which got him more exited than he should be.

Soon nick and jack were walking through the forest which was so humid jack was sure if nick turned around and saw how puffy his fur was he would practically die laughing. Soon they arrived at a giant tree way too big around than it should be. Jack looked at nick who looked back and bit his lip to not snicker “so how do you know who these people are and how they are even the ones who took your friend?” The rabbit asked as nick scratched the back of his head “the bank robbers were apart of this gang and unless Judy managed to for some wild reason go by will and convince Manchas to go too then these guys know something about them.” Jack sighed “it’s beyond reality that you managed to become a cop and also know about all these crime related things.” 

Jack looked around his surroundings admiring the plant life and insects flying around as he heard nick knock on the door. Soon he turned around as the door opened and was greeted by some steel wall with a small square opening “state your business.” A voice said as two yellow eyes peered through at them. “We want in.” Jack said pushing nick back a bit taking charge. “...you? Want in?...PFFFT- HAHAHAHA NICE JOKE! now go home kid.” Jack hopped up so he was face to face with the eyes of the man on the other side of the door and socked him right in the eye “I’m not fuckin playing around.” Jack said as he saw that the man on the other end was a snake who hissed in pain “Fine....but when the boss sees your prey good luck ever being allowed into this district again.”

Jack started to follow the snake as he slithered towards the room which had a stone door looking unbreakable. “Boss? These guys showed up, said they wanna join in- “inside at once.” A deep voice said from inside making nick shudder. As the door opened across the room sat a large chair facing a tented window “here they are...madam rosemary.” The snake then quickly left as jack was expecting to see some large predator who was ready to kill but when the chair turned around and there was a kitten it was hard to not look confused.

“So you want in my little group right?” She said as jack nodded “what we gotta do.” The rabbit said as the kitten laughed “you want in? All you gotta do is pass a security test and your welcome...but if I find anything suspicious or you do anything against us the whole city will watch your squashed corpse get scraped off the pavement on the news. We are in a small predicament with someone else and can’t afford spies or anything like that meddling with our supplies.” The kitten said starting to groom herself “simple enough...what’s this ‘security test’ we gotta pass?” Jack asked as she smirked “HEY RUFUS!” She shouted as some dog ran into the room shaking looking scarred to death “y-yes!” He said as she pointed towards a door across the room “take the newcomers to the testing grounds it hasn’t started yet right?” “N-no ma’am.” “THEN WHY THE HELL ARE YOU STARIN LIKE A DAMN IDIOT TAKE DA NEWBIES TO THE FUCKIN TESTING GROUNDS!” “AY-Yes madam rosemary!” He shouted almost whimpering at the small cats loud mouth as the two followed and the dog began to undo the lock on the door.

“Watch your step..” he said as jack walked out nick following “I think I’ll be just fine- WHOA WHAT THE FU- “Calm down nick!” Jack told nick as he looked down back pressed up hard against the now closed door. There was a ledge at most 14 inches and it was thin wood too the fact it held them both up along with the other mammals standing on it made him even more scarred as this tree was on a very tall rock and below them was basically sharp rocks rough waters and waterfalls...basically nothing fun.

Soon a wolf was lowered by a thick vine he looked more muscular than any wolf jack or nick had seen. “Ok so if I counted correctly there’s 14 of you here 11 predators a rabbit a mouse and a sheep aka the three who will most likely loose half their limbs here. There’s 7 flags hidden around this course use the trees and your surrounding areas to climb around and find them you are allowed to do anything to the competition as we know where to dump bodies any questions? Yes? Too bad.” Jack thought about this. This was new as he hadn’t ever had to do something like this just to get into a gang but that didn’t matter. The wolf took a gun out and fired a shot into the air before climbing up the vine as the animals all took off...except nick. Jack looked back from the tree branch he hopped on “it’s not to late to back out, no shame in it.”

Nick then remembered when he said those exact words to Judy. She never gave up and always stayed positive. No matter how tough and how hard things got she always did the right thing and found a way to do it. But he wasn’t Judy, he barely managed to pass the police academy after a landslide because three of the polar bears got too overworked and went home so why even- “nick just go- Ah hey asshole!” Jack was suddenly kicked off the branch he was on and had to grab onto a vine just to barely avoid a notably sharp branch poking out ready to impale him. sure you could hurt him but don’t touch his dumb bunnies or he’s gonna go mad.

Nick jumped up and began to swiftly move through the branches jack watching before hopping off. Soon nick found himself face to face with a lamb “move it fox face!” She shouted attempting to run past as nick grabbed her “y’know for some reasons lambs are always the worst ones.” He said before tossing her through a opening in the branches “sorry!” He said seriously continuing to run as the lamb narrowly avoided a large rock smacking into the water from a height Sure to leave a mark.

Jack was jumping over large fighting predators and occasionally kicking them and beating them while doing so as being small and thin had its perks but then the bad parts come when you get in a serious fight where it’s hard to get out of the larger animals grasps. Jack suddenly saw the yellow flag sticking out a flower pot resting on a extremely thin branch at the end. Jack slowly began to crawl out balancing on the thin twig which cracked and bent ready to break at any second. Suddenly a soaked lamb jumped over his head and dove onto the end of the thin branch breaking the end and falling down but she had nabbed the flag in the process and no rules said you had to stay in the trees so with that a gun shot was fired “6 flags left!” The same voice shouted as jack cursed to himself and quickly moved off the branch and began running and jumping from branch to branch looking for another flag.

Nick kept running on all fours now then suddenly he got a idea and after having to go between a large bulls legs to escape he started to climb up higher and higher getting tons of branches and leaves caught up in his shirt before he finally reached the top and stood on a branch. “Surely they hid a flag somewhere up here- aha! Come to papa...” nick said smirking as he began to make his way over to the flag inside the flower pot. Suddenly that same bull dove out from the tree branches and leaves sending a good chunk flying as he tried to pull the flag out but was stopped by nick who dove onto his arm and began to try to hold his arm down so that pulling the flag out was impossible.

“S-stupid fox! Get the hell off!” The bull said trying to pull him off as nick sighed. He didn’t want to do anything like this ever in all seriousness but he guessed it was inevitable. He sank his teeth into the bulls bicep making him cry out in pain then started to slam nick into the branches before the fox let go and began falling. The bull smirked “too rough for ya aye? Poor thing almost feel ba- Wait YOU LITTLE SHIT!” Nick smiled back up at the bull as he got further and further away holding the flower pot with the flag in his hands as he pulled the flag out the wolf saw on her phone another flag get pulled out of its socket “one flag left!” She shouted as jack looked back towards the voice in shock. He had yet to grab one and this was his last chance! Jack began searching more frantic then ever then saw it in the distance on a stump. There was a flower pot with a beautifully placed flag in it and the light was shining through the trees onto it making it seem almost perfect. Suddenly a mouse a polar bear and a lion broke through the trees on the other side and all three stood for a moment in a circle around the flag making eye contact through glances.

Suddenly the mouse took off jack running and all four were soon in a huge fight over the yellow plastic flag. As they fought jack felt his ears being bit by small teeth and he kicked the mouse off of him. As the smaller creature landed on a tree branch when it got up a larger tree branch fell on it making it nothing but a red splat as jack almost lost focus due to the death. Soon only the large polar bear and jack remained juggling the pot between their hands as they tried to take swings only to miss due to the fact the flag was right there. Suddenly the polar bear made a weird expression and fell to the ground nick stood behind it flag strapped to his waist and large tree branch in hand. Jack pulled the flag out and the wolf announced “no more flags left! Please return to the main entrance and by that I mean fuck off.” Jack smiled and gave nick a fist bump “surprised you were last.” “At least I don’t finish first.” “Yes you do jack.” “Fuck you.” “Don’t worry you’ll get to.”

Suddenly Jack was swung at by the large bear who looked more pissed than ever “I traveled 3 hours to get here just to loose?! No no no I’m not leaving this place with nothing!” Jack backed up with nick as he asked “now what?” To which nick smiled “we jump!” And nick dove off as jack reached out “nick no!” The fox was about to land on a sharp jagged rock and jack prepared to see him go splat but suddenly nick bounced off of the rock splashing into the water as it floated off towards the side. “They’re blow ups!” Jack thought aloud backing up a tree branch as the large bear swung knocking tree branches off and down into the water “sorry try again next time and maybe try to avoid the fluff butts.” Jack said before falling backwards out of the tree and landing into the water a bit later swimming up to surface then suddenly going back under ‘fuck!’ He thought as he quickly swam over to shore where he ripped nicks hoodie off of him leaving the fox shirtless “hey! What’s the big deal!- “my fur dye is coming off!” Jack whisper yelled shoving the hood over his head and tightening it to the point you couldn’t even see the outline of his ears.

“Congratulations you seven your family now! Just before you go write your names on the checkout list so I can come up with dumb nicknames that annoy you to use.” The kitten said sitting on the shoulder of a bodyguard who looked scarred despite his perfect posture, guess everyone’s scarred of her.

As soon as jack and nick had managed to find this clipboard they wrote their fake names and species before walking back to the train station. Jack sat down quietly once boarded sighing as he was soaked then he looked over at nick seeing he was looking too and smiling. Nick gave jack a huge warm hug despite the water “we did it! We’re in!” Nick said celebrating as jack was confused and embarrassed at first then he remembered the painful truth that had almost passed him though all his emotions starting to take over.

**He was only playing the fox to love him so he got more money on his departure** he hadn’t lost sight of his goal as much as he had in a long long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If your wondering why the spelling of finnicks name changes it’s because I realized his name is Finnick but the species is fennec when I assumed he was named after the species in every way  
> Don’t worry I’ll possibly go back and fix it if I find the motivation  
> I also found out that when I’m writing extremely late at night and I’m barely awake I’ll sometimes spell words wrong or add two of a letter I shouldn’t but when it auto corrects predator it changes it to predictor so un sorry about that too!!


	5. Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Half of this is just jack thinking about nick and how he’s just in it for the money so uh yeah just go foreword a bit if you want to skip all that

Jack laid down in the guest bed. Ever since nick decided to get all friendly he had the idea to become his lover so that he could get some extra money once he leaves as a tip. Not once had he ever done this and constantly he was at war if he should.

Jack was always thinking about how bad this could go and how bad it would be with his brain but he was letting his body do all of the thinking for him when he started to seduce the fox. Currently the fox could die and jack wouldn’t cry much as at the time he saw the orange fox as just a fairly distant friend while nick saw jack as his lover...or that’s just what jack thinks anyway.

He remembered back at the night where he convinced nick to do it and how when he was close to a mental breakdown because he couldn’t decide on if he should do it and risk the whole mission for the money or just turn him down...sometimes he questioned what it would be like if he had decided to go with what nick said and nick said he doesn’t like him that much sexually and romantically.

Sometimes jack saw nick as a annoyance to his mission and when nick would catch him off guard with a kiss it wasn’t just a yelp he was holding back. He thought about when nick was rimming him and he saw Finnick behind nick and got a huge weight lifted off his chest as he was afraid he would actually have to take nicks cock.

He thought about when he decided to make a move so they could get closer in the car and how while nick was locking the door and he quickly undressed how jack was debating on if this was right or if he should forget it since it was obvious nick did. In the end jack did care for nick but not in any way romantically and barely in a friendly way.

‘You should really open up more and stop being such a heartless bastard’ he thought to himself. In the end he had a backup plan for if nick found out some way or if something bad happened to him. If nick died somehow then jack would run and leave the body as it wasn’t his concern and it wasn’t worth risking his life over after escaping he would return home with no traces. If nick stayed blind to it all till the end on the day jack had to leave which would be sooner than needed most likely he would say goodbye to nick and after he was out of the train stations sight he would get a new number and phone.

But. Even jack couldn’t deny because deep down he knew how risky this was. He might’ve just prostituted himself for free to a fox then he ends up fired and sent back home with no money. Or he could end up not getting any extra pay or even worse he actually ends up attached and in love! But jack doubted it as the fox had already gotten close meaning there wasn’t much left of nick for jack to find out and see to get attracted right? Usually he wasn’t this unprofessional about things.

Jack usually had backup plans from b through z and each plan had been created with smaller backup plans if things go wrong as any slip up can cost him a lot. This time jack had barely 2 backup plans with little to no proofing and way less planning as for what he would do in certain situations. Jack didn’t exactly know why he did it, something just told him seduce the fox deep down. He doesn’t know why but he went with it and hoping he gets extra pay is the only decent reasoning as to why he did it.

Jack sat up and rubbed his eyes looking in his silhouette “you are one crazy rabbit.” He told himself before standing and going to the kitchen. It was 4 am he planned to go asleep as 5 and wake up at 6:30 so he could tell the fox goodbye so he could go to work. While nick was working jack planned to go back to this ‘snake eyes’ gang and get closer to the people in power so he could continue this disaster of a mission.

Jack decided to sit down and watch something while the coffee brewed. This mission was very different from the others is a understatement. Most the time on long term missions jack is just alone in a bare lonely quiet apartment which he doesn’t bother filling up as it’s just gonna be sold to someone else after he leaves. And the time he spent in it was either him sitting around bored out of his mind or sleeping on a blowup mattress. 

This mission was way different. He got to stay in a nice cozy apartment decorated nicely and it actually hair air conditioning! He could watch Tv in his spare time or take a actually comfortable nap plus he didn’t have to walk a block to get some cheap gas station coffee and he could actually make his own without getting teased with the name tough guy when he got it black.

Jack then after a half a hour got up and poured a cup of coffee and as he was about to sit he stopped. He stared at the many different creamers nick had and sat silently in that same spot. Jack only drank black coffee because it was usually cheaper and he never had much cash on him on missions due to the fact if he was gonna get found out and captured for two weeks he would rather loose 50 bucks than all of it. Jack then added a splash of some sort of ‘vanilla! Creamer and took a sip.

Jack stopped after swallowing “...ew.” He then dumped the cup out the window and into the alleyway, he was sure he probably would enjoy it or could enjoy it if he wasn’t so used to the bitterness of black coffee.

The rabbit poured another cup and sat down on the couch flipping through stations before finding a news one and settling with it. As he looked down into the cup he saw his reflection and felt disgusted. He was using this fox and playing him in every way possible for supplies and a luxurious stay plus some money. This fox clearly was in a horrible state of mind as even though he could hold up a good act he had messed up a bit, Jack bet it was that missing girl Judy who was truly messing with him. Through the journal entries nick had written jack had read about what the two had always done together and how close they were.

Nick probably would hang himself or swallow a bullet if he found out the rabbit were dead and if that happened then he found out this rabbit he fell for was also playing him for money and his supplies which he wasted his money on jack shivered. Sure he saw nick as a fairly distant friend but even when a small bystander gets hurt really really bad or dies it messes with his head seeing them die but if he knew he were responsible for a innocent mammal taking their own life over money then he probably would end up in a mental institute...not like he’s ever been.

Jack then decided to go on a jog as it was clear there wasn’t much better to do and nick would be up in 20 minutes so no point in sleeping now. He changed into a pair of shorts that fit a little too tight and a tank top before heading out of the apartment. Jack once outside regretted the tank top and shorts but what’s a strong breeze gonna do? Kill him?

* * *

Nick woke up to the sound of his alarm clock screaming in his ear. He grumbled before grabbing it and throwing it against the wall “shut up!” He shouted as it died down relieving him a bit. 

As he reached over he felt a absence of fluffy white fur “Huh...guess he’s not used to sharing a bed.” Nick said as he stood and made his way into the bathroom almost stumbling due to how tired he was. Soon nick was brushing his teeth and around 30 seconds in he realize he missed the toothbrush with the toothpaste and it had landed in the sink deeming the brush almost useless. After getting it right and taking a quick shower like he did on weekdays he walked out of the bathroom to see a familiar rabbit entering the house sweating.

Nick smiled devilishly before sneaking up silently and slapping the rabbit on the ass. Jack who expected to have a few minutes before woke up had reacted on instinct immediately with no hesitation and turned around grabbing nicks arm kneeing it then flipping him onto his head.

It took jack a moment to realize what he had did. Jack got down and checked nick who groaned and began to get up tightening the towel around his waist. “Sorry! You just scarred me and I was so used to doing that to people who sneak up on me and- “Nono it’s perfectly fine.” Nick said rubbing the back of his head which hurt. “It’s my fault I shouldn’t have just snuck up and done that.” Jack stopped.

He expected a lot of yelling and lecturing like most people who weren’t trying to kill him did if he did that to them and they weren’t knocked out. He remembered once as a teen some bunny girl in a police outfit snuck up and tried to scare him in which he had elbowed her in the eye and knocked her off her feet. Her parents weren’t happy is a understatement.

Jack then apologized a bit more out of habit then sat down with nick on the couch. “How do you manage to always wake up first?” The Fox Asked as jack slowly turned his head his eyes slightly bloodshot “who’s to say sometimes I don’t sleep at all?” Nick stared before chuckling “that isn’t healthy jack! You need sleep.” Nick scolded him hugging him as the rabbit rolled his eyes. His sleeping schedule was at most 8 hours a week.

Nick then laid back “so what are you gonna do while I’m busy at work?” Jack shrugged “I was just gonna go back into the...hideout?...I was just planning on going back so I could build relationships and gain enough trust to eventually be allowed to see the gangs history.

Nicks smile faded slightly “what’s in it for me?” He asked as jack smiled “your getting to find out what happened to this officer that your so close to.” Jack said as nick shrugged “as long as you don’t go off and complete the whole thing without me it’s ok.” The laid back fox said before hearing his alarm clock shout at him from his bedroom again making his carefree expression fade to one of pure dread.

“Whelp I gotta get ready you just do whatever I guess.” Nick said getting up and dragging himself back to his room where he undressed and got on his uniform. Jack laid down and thought about sleep before brushing the thought off.

‘I’ll try to get close to that dog wolf...or maybe the kitten those two seemed to have been in higher powers once they have a almost unbreakable bond...or they think they do I’ll ask about the gangs history...if asked why I’ll just say I want to get to know about what the gang has done so I can get a better idea of what I’m gonna be doing if they try to explain I should just interrupt and say “well I want to see footage and other things so I know what I should focus on improving about myself” hopefully then they let me see if they don’t then- his thoughts were stopped as he saw nick walk out of his room in the uniform. Jack usually saw the fox as just attractive but with this uniform on he looked _hot_ as in jack thought he could cook on him hot.

Nick turned and quickly got a cup of coffee before kissing jack on the cheek “See you after work bye!” Nick then went to leave and as karma jack gave the foxes ass a feel sending shivers up his spine.

jack then got up and looked at the time. He had at most 7 hours before he would need to show up so he decided to put the small amount of money he brought to use. He put on the suit he showed up in and some of the clothes nick had pulled out from the depths of his closet in a box called “middle school through sophomore year” in which he found jeans.

Jack found a clothing store and bought some clothes in rabbit measurements and in his size unlike the differently made clothes nick had tossed over to him to use. Jack left with a few pairs of pants some ok shirts and a few jackets along with a _seductive_ outfit he planned to use on nick at some point.

Jack as soon as he was back in the apartment tried on everything. After a while of him looking at how he looks trying the clothes on and definitely not checking himself out at one point he realized he forgot a certain thing on his list. Jack left and walked down to a store it’s name didn’t matter and the shady people walking around it didn’t either.

Jack walked in and began to examine all the different guns ammo and even a large set of gear along with a bullet proof vest. After a few laps around the shop and examining each gun he decided a pistol was perfect and walked up to the cash register. A elephant with tattoos covering her trunk and arms looked at him “you? Want this?” She asked as jack nodded “problem?”

The elephant rolled her eyes “most prey are too scarred to shoot the predators down and just get those sprays that never work, unless you have other intentions with this.” She said as jack furrowed his eyebrows “lady I’m stuck living in a very dangerous part of town last night my wife was getting the mail and got shot she’s still in the hospital I need this for protection.” Jack lied making a extremely believable act the large animal couldn’t see through. She could see the hurt pain and fear in his eyes “...what area?” She asked as inside jack almost screamed.

“Like my address?” He asked as the elephant shook her head “street name, district just give me the name.” Jack suddenly remembered on his way in he saw a bunch of low income houses built by the mayor and thought back to it. He faintly remembered the street name after a moment of thinking “uhm woodburrow the uh low income houses...” the elephant closed her eyes and nodded before ringing up the gun “watch your wife or any girls in your live...” she said as jack walked out “why?” He asked as the elephant turned and he read her name tag ‘nangi’ “all women from there usually are either prostitutes or psychopaths who use you to pleasure themselves then stab you in the back.” Jack nodded “note to self; all women from wopdburrow are sluts.” Jack said as he started walking down the street.

Soon as jack got back he fixed a small meal off his knowledge of cooking and after enjoying it he got a cab and headed over to the humid rainforest. Soon as jack showed up he knocked loudly and after once glance by the snake he hissed “you again? No ones allowed to try to get in for another few months.” He said as jack scowled “check the fuckin list for hoppinger Mccloud.” Jack said lighting a cigarette and putting it in his mouth. He never enjoyed smoking and found it easy to stop if he got addicted for a bit so nick would mind if he took one “I seeeee......say did your parents not love you by any means? Because h-hoppinger? What type of name is that!” The snake said trying not to burst into a fit of giggles but failing at the end as he slowly opened the steel door.

Jack walked around wondering the halls looking for that door he remembered that kitte being in. As he walked he saw tons of different games varying from poker to a actual arcade machine that looked older than himself. As jack walked he finally saw the familiar large door, as he went to knock suddenly he was tackled to the ground and quickly pulled off into a side room. Jack kicked the fingers off and pinned them against the wall to which the otter let out a cry “w-what are you doing?! Let me go!” She said as jack slowly released his grip on her arm.

“Are you crazy?!” She shouted quietly looking at their surroundings. Jack looked confused “your the one who tackled me!” He said in the same volume as she shook her head. “You newbies are gonna get us all killed...listen that door you know who it goes to right?” She asked as jack nodded.

He remembered how confusing it was when that large chair turned and he saw a tiny kitten cleaning its fur in a suit. “Of course you just assume that- ok listen that lady right through that door the white cat? She’s the boss who I’m assuming you know that thought but anyway everyone is her...’bitch’ as quoted by the feline herself. You only go to her if there’s a problem threatening the whole gang and not just a few people or she calls you if you enter that room without good reason I’ll be surprised if you don’t loose half your head...so please just don’t get hurt.” The lady said as jack nodded.

“Anyone else in power that I may speak to?” He asked as the otter thought “that’s not in that room? Sadly no...but why if I may ask?” Jack thought...could he really trust her?...she seemed nice and had a very motherlike aura around her...she clearly cared for everyone’s safety and doesn’t want violence...trustworthy my ass “I just want to get higher up in power that’s all...there’s a lot of large predators here and I don’t want to get squashed or messed with by them...but...do you know why that cat is in power?” He asked as the otter shook her head “it was horrible...”

“she showed up a few years back I think 2 or 3 and she gathered 6 of the seven flags when entering. As soon as she got into the gang the previous leader a large ape was shot in the head from the window in his office and she quickly took over. There were a lot of people against it but they all ended up either dead or in a completely different setting, the only specific one I know of is maybe a few months back a tiger tried to beat her down and she of course got him back but didn’t kick him out, maybe a few days later? I don’t know I’m uh f-fairly new here too but either way he ended up being a elementary school teacher and gardener and anytime he sees blood of any type he’s almost guaranteed to faint.” The otter explained as jack nodded to himself.

“Ok...do you know..why?” Jack asked as she looked around “if...if your looking for answers we can’t do it here...follow me.” She then ran over to a stall clearly meant for predators and stepped into the toilet as jack looked disgusted. “Why are you doing that? If you want me to flush myself down a toilet then ill just take the other exit- “no don’t! That officer that went missing a while back Judy hoops? Yeah she saved someone important to me and in return I uh read the book she published in it she explained how her escape route was through the toilet after realizing she was gonna get caught now come on!” The otter grabbed jack as the bathroom door opened and a large animal walked over to the stall just in time for the other two to get flushed down.

As soon as jack was flushed out the bottom of the tree and into the water below he was cursing and shouting. Did she know how long it took him to get this fur to be that white and fluffy? “Sorry about that but uh...you want answers to how and why?” She asked as jack nodded moving out the way of the drainage pipe which he would probably have a nightmare about tonight if he slept. The otter quickly dove into the water and moved over to a large wall as jack followed until he reached the other side. She then moved a large bush aside revealing a tunnel and she quickly ran in signaling for the rabbit to follow. 

The other side was just a average area in the jungle district and jack looked confused “what was tha- “ok we’re far enough away. Your lucky your brand new or I wouldn’t be trusting you this much.” The otter said as jack leaned against a large rock “so do you know how or why he just turned or not?” The otter turned “I have a theory that has some evidence behind it and makes sense but you might wanna get comfy because it’s pretty long.” Jack sighed and sat down as she took a deep breath. “There’s another gang in the desert area and another in that really snowy place. Now I investigated these two and found out the one in the desert, the dunes the smaller one in the cold which I still haven’t found out the name of and this one snake eyes are- or were working together on something.”

“4 years back in 2016 if you remember mayor bellwether found and was doing experiments with a plant that could turn a predator into its previous state billions of years back where it was hostile and attacked...my fiancé was one of these animals but those gangs found some of the flowers from a train crashes wreckage and the dunes decided to do experiments. They found out it didn’t just work on predators and did the same to prey only it took longer to take effect but snake eyes decided to get involved. They paid for a facility to be made and forced workers for 7 days a week working 12 hour shifts for 2 years before they suddenly got somewhere. Doing some sort of experiments on the seeds of these flowers they were able to make more types.” Jack has been recording these words on a tape recorder in his back pocket for later.

“They started to grow other flowers that had different effects and I saw a few of them. A purple flower once ground into a mush substance and injected into a animal will make that animal mentally unstable and crying at almost anything it also makes it fear anyone and anything. A yellow flower once turned to liquid and put in someone’s bloodstream will make them extremely happy and exited for everything unlike the others they don’t know how to reverse this one. A black flower will kill the person but before they die they are in a aggressive state and constantly foaming at the mouth this one works best on raccoons squirrels and dogs finally the last one I know of is a pink flower. This one makes whoever falls victim to it...horny but not normal as in they need it or they will go insane and hurt someone or themselves this one is used the most for some reason and I saw firsthand what the victims will try to do if they don’t get what they need after a long time...” the otter spoke as jack frowned feeling slightly bad for the otter before asking.

“Why are you snooping around all this stuff?” He asked as the otter stared for a moment. She didn’t know if she could trust this rabbit...but he already knew her secret passageway so why go back now “see...I’m not exactly a member of any gang...intact I’m a mother...but Judy hoops found my husband and saved him from turning into a monster and she risked her life for it to. If my kids hadn’t got their father back they would’ve bee heartbroken so...since she’s missing presumed dead I’ve been trying to figure out what happened it’s all I could do since she did so much for me...one last question then I’m leaving.” She said as jack nodded having a understanding. It was clear she was good at getting information but it’s also clear she isn’t aware of how dangerous it is telling people who don’t know her that well the bad things she’s been doing.

“Do the gangs still work together?” Jack asked as she shook her head “no...the dunes or doonies as I sometimes call them all ended the group effort and went off on their own a month ago because they wanted to continue the research on their own right now all I know is that there’s one connection left which is between the three along with other gangs around zootopia, there’s a large company called the worldwide sex dolls. They travel on the train tracks everywhere and bring a couple hundred girls and boys with them and they just station in a certain area for a few weeks before leaving to the next location. A lot of times the worldwide sex dolls will pay gangs to handover people that they have got and they are sold into sex slavery...it’s a very horrible thing and breaks my heart but I’ve interrogated a few of these animals apart of this show and they all swear that they went by will and weren’t forced in any way. Gangs just use this to get extra money by selling people in...I’m sorry I need to go right now m-May we meet again!” She shouted before looking around frantically then running off disappearing into a crowd of mammals making jack watch her go. “Well...that was easy.” 

Jack started to walk around in hopes of finding some sort of way out until finally he saw a sigh with directions. Once out of that humid area and his fur wasn’t so fluffy he looked like a cloud he started walking back to nicks apartment and on the way he saw finnicks house. He stopped and stared at it.

He realized he had people on his side. That gazelle wouldn’t leave him alone and he had to act like he didn’t see her spying on him from time to time. Finnick knew and had the tech to help, this otter lady could be a extra spy and help with information and he had the gunshop worker who could give them supplies galore. This mission was definitely gonna be one to remember.

Jack walked over to the house neck to fennecs and went into the alleyway as he knew someone was watching him. As he walked around he quickly got up the fire escape and across the top of the oversized house before hopping onto the roof of fennecs and swinging into a open window. He watched as gazelle looked around confused and stormed off.

Jack turned to meet the face of Finnick who looked confused. Ever since he had been gone a lot of changes were made as all the roof and walls were covered in tracks that connected to the chair the small fennec sat in. Jack then went to explain “I was just stopping by and!- he was stopped as Finnick looked him up and down “welcome asshole number 7.” Finnick said before the chair went off and next to the front door. Jack then saw the fur on that fennec seemed a tone off “a robot? Thanks for programming me in I guess..” jack mumbled before walking around. Now that he thought of it he remembered when he read that journal nick had one of the last entries was stating how Finnick was convinced by him to join the zpd but nick thinks it’s just because he can pull people over and beat them up if they refuse arrest for fun. Jack walked around and saw...no stairs...he just saw a drop off “What in the...wonder how long it’ll take before he’s found out.” Jack mumbled as he hung his legs off the edge.

Suddenly a beeping sensation happened as if jack set off a sensor by hanging his legs over and a strong gust of wind came up so strong it made jack flip back “air elevator? Huh there goes any hopes of him paying his electricity bill.” Jack then jumped over the edge to be as he suspected slowly lifted down onto the ground. His fur was now all in the wrong direction but that didn’t matter as he heard the front door open and close then the sound of that fennecbot saying “welcome asshole number 1.” “You betcha!”

Jack quickly hopped up trying to reach the ledge that used to be the top of the stairs just to miss due to the height. Jack kept going before running over to the opposite staircase and trying just to suddenly hear it turn on and get a gust of wind strong enough to lift him slowly carry him up. Jack looked down then saw clearly the words written “up elevator.” On a sign that sat on the ground making him feel stupid. As jack went to run to the window he heard Finnick laugh “fluffy butt stopped by Huh? Wonder how hard he’s limpin.” Jack shook his head and hopped back out the open window to be greeted by a taller animal “I knew you were running to this house!” Gazelle...jack looked around and grabbed the girl by her antlers before hopping down onto the ground Gazelle landing on her back while he landed perfectly on his feet “ah! You little!- hey get back here!” Jack was already gone as Gazelle threw her phone at the ground mad. Sure jack knew he could get her in his side...but if she got hurt too bad knowing how famous she was surely the news would spread everywhere and so would their mission.

Nick walked into his apartment. He didn’t really expect anyone in particular as jack had made him aware of the rabbits plans but when the rabbit came crashing through his window shattering it if he said he wasn’t surprised he’d be lying. “Jack! What- why did you...what!?” Nick looked around as the rabbit stood “I got a bunch of info from someone!” The rabbit said as nick looked at the window “but did you have to break the window?” He asked as jack looked back “well no but that’s not the thing because I have enough information to push this cases end date foreword by a few weeks!” Jack turned to look out the window as nick saw the glass sticking out of his back “uhhh jack?” “Plus I think we can get someone else to help that may be useful!” “Jaaack?” “Oh I also found a gun shop and got this but that’s not important right now.” Jack tossed the gun onto the couch as nick pulled a small shard of glass from his back making the rabbit flinch “what was that?!”

Nick quickly hurried to his room and came back with a mirror pointing it at jacks back as he saw it “on...I’ll be fine!” Jack said as nick stopped him from running off “no you won’t.” He said as jack tugged on his arm “hey let go!” Jack said as nick started walking to the bathroom forcing jack to go with as the rabbit wouldn’t dare kick a client in the face...but if nick wasn’t a client and he wasn’t friends with him then the snoot would be forcefully and harshly booped.

As jack was pulled into the bathroom he felt the shirt being unbuttoned and pulled off as he protested “I’ve had worse I’ll be fine- “no you won’t.” Nick was stern and turned jack around before locking the door and tossing the key down the drain. “Hey! Now how are we supposed to get out!” Jack said crossing his arms as his foot tapped against the ground fast. It was a habit he heard very few bunnies had since most evolved past it.

Nick then motioned for him to sit on the edge of the bathtub and after a second he did as the fox pulled out bandages and tweezers. “Just...promise not to beat me up off natural instinct ok?” Jack pouted “fine.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no one:  
> Me to my viewers: *turns into Jk Rowling* jack actually doesn’t love nick at all and is playing him  
> My viewers: *dying*  
> That one viewer: *screenshots one line that I didn’t explain in full detail and comes up with a 6 paragraph theory on jack having closeted feelings for nick wasn’t completely true*


	6. Investigation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late  
> WiFi is down  
> Times are rough  
> Supplies are low  
> But he nearest Taco Bell is only 2 miles I think I’ll make it

Nick sighed as jack forced him to go through the plan for the 6th time? He lost count. “Listen! I’m going through the vent to the stairwell your gonna meet me there after your set off the explosive around the back entrance. Once everyone’s trying to see what that was you run in and go through the stairwell. By the time you reach the bunker door I’ll be on the other side due to the vents and I’ll unlock it.” Jack said it’s nick stared off just to the right of jacks head looking at the sand dunes that went for miles.

“Once we get to the other side you take two cameras and walk around videotaping everything if you see a file cabinet or paper make sure you get a clear and focused shot of it so we can read it later. After we get all we need to we sneak out on one of the delivery trucks. Got that?” Jack asked as nick nodded “yeah...but question, what if the lab is so big we can’t map it all out In one visit?” He asked as jack shrugged “Nick its a underground lab doing illegal things, you really think they had enough time and will to make it that big?” Jack asked as nick sighed “hand me the explosive.” Jack then gave nick a small Grenade and a extra just in case 

Jack started to run off towards the back end of the building while nick casually and slowly went around front. Soon jack knelt beside a air duct and began to unscrew the bottom with a screwdriver he definitely didn’t nab the first time he went into finnicks house. 

Jack soon got the grate off and crawled up inside. One of the benefits of being a small mammal is that you can fit into any small space almost. Soon jack was climbing through the air ducts and looking out any ventilation grates.

Jack kept crawling then suddenly a string gust of wind hit him head on and even pushed him back a few feet. This was one of the hottest environments in the world so the fact that the air conditioning almost blew him out wasn’t that surprising.

As jack kept crawling he looked down through the grates and could see the many desert animals discussing things. Soon he reached a halt as the vents went directly down where there was of course a exit...but a open fan sat right next to it looking like it could turn jack into rabbit stew. As jack put his paws against the walls he slowly began to crawl down being careful not to slip as any wrong move could screw everything over.

Jack kept crawling and once he reached the continuation of the vents he groaned quietly. It was a lot smaller than the other and it would require a lot of strength to get into it without making contact with the fan. Jack slowly got one arm in then the other and he had to lay his head on his side to fit. As Jack started to pull his foot in it caught the fan and he had to put his hands over his mouth to keep from shouting out. He looked down and saw luckily it was still attached. 

But on the down side. He could see a large cut across his paw that started to bleed out and if any mammal smelled the blood from the vents he could cause this mission to flop onto its side. Jack ripped part of his sleeve off and tied it tightly around his paw with the space he got before continuing to crawl until nick finally spoke up into the ear piece. “Tell me when your in place so I can set the grenade off.” Jack mumbled fuck as nick had already got into position “just uh give me a minute ok?” He said as he heard nick respond “copy that.” Before cutting off.

Jack kept crawling attempting to ignore the throbbing pain in his foot when he eventually saw the vent grate right above the stairs “Nick now!” Jack whisper yelled into his mic as suddenly he heard someone scream then a fairly large shake with some shouts and other loud noises.

Jack after making sure no one else was around hopped out of the vents standing at the top of the stairs. Jack started to run down them and soon he turned back and and saw nick not far behind following. Once jack reached the very bottom he saw a hidden door under the bottom stairs. “Over here.” He said as nick walked up and he pulled out some tape and opened it. In front of them was a steel door and beside it sat a paw print reader he put the tape on it and Ripped it off. “Hopefully these guys make Beginner mistakes...” jack mumbled as nick looked around frantically paranoid more than ever.

Jack put the tape back over it and smiled as a light on the side turned green revealing that they were dumb enough to leave prints behind. As the door slowly opened the two walked in jack turning to ad,ire all of the artwork on the walls behind him in the small room. “They sure put a lot of effort into this.” Jack mumbled as nick spoke up “I think we’re gonna have to make multiple visits...” he said as jack turned “Why would we have-...oh....” there was a huge glass window and a elevator and even visible from where jack was this lab was...was huge! Miles long! And glass boxes sat everywhere organized with animals behaving off in them with large desks and stations with many fruits. In the center of the circular laboratory sat a huge garden with many different colored plants and a large glass enclosure around them.

Jacks jaw almost hit the floor “this is...this is huge?!” He shouted as nick sighed “maybe we should just try to cover as much of it as we can.” Nick suggested as jack nodded with him “You go north I go east.” Nick looked confused “yeah uh- just videotape everything to the right of you.” And with that the two pulled out their cameras and began the decent until the elevator reached the bottom and the doors opened jack smiled as one of his favorite parts of a investigation was the gathering footage part.

Nick watched jack run off and nick sighed beginning to walk to his right the camera on as he scanned the area around him. “I’m in the dunes gang we found this laboratory and it’s just crazy. Right now I’m just wondering around..” nick said to the camera as he saw many mammals all looking so different in more ways than you would think. A giraffe which usually aren’t harmful was trying to break out and seemed mental as it kept screaming. Nick got closer and put the camera against the glass. The giraffe after seeing him rammed the glass to no effect making nick back up quickly. “Holy fuck...” Nick said as he realized the PREY which was a HERBIVORE had a half bowl with some sort of meat that had been half ate.

Nick kept walking until a loud buzzer went off and he turned around. The glass rooms began to fill with different colored smokes all around him and in the groups were different. 8 glass boxes that were grouped together in a cube all sprayed some sort of orange gas making the giraffe along with all the other herbivores start getting more violent.

Another area with almost white gas made a bunch of animals grouped together by the species start trying to mate not for pleasure but actually mate. Nick kept running as soon he realized the filtration system around here was through holes in the top of the glass boxes and soon the area started to get foggy with different colors. Nick covered his nose and kept running camera in hand as soon he couldn’t even see the end of his mussel infront of him until he ran into a hard wall. As he got up he felt it and realized they were gas masks and suits. He quickly grabbed one and put it on taking a deep breath.

Nick began to speed walk around and stopped when he saw a large table documents and other papers spread out across it. Nick began holding the camera above them all one at a time making sure they were focussed enough to read before he heard two voices talking and coming closer.

“Paul dammit I told ya it’ll never work!” One animal said to the other a drink in hand as he wore a whole entire hazard suit with a gas mask. The two walked towards their desk which had no one in sight. “When did boss say he was getting a better ventilation system again?” The one presumed to be Paul asked as the other shrugged “he’s been sayin it for a few weeks now I doubt we’ll ever get one...” he said as nick quivered underneath the table while the other two began collecting documents. 

Nick began to crawl to the unoccupied side of the table ready to run off into the smoke when he heard a familiar voice that he hasn’t heard in far too long. He remembered about the day they met and he continued his mission to meet everyone in zootopia. He remembered when he joined the group of mammals which is now both predator and prey he remembered the day they went missing.

( _GET TROLLED BITCHES_ ) Nick saw yax in a container as the guy looked scarred shitless. “You gotta help me man!” The animal whisper yelled again as the two scientists continued talking. Nick ran over once the two weren’t looking “yax it’s great to see ya!” Nick said as yax shook his head “You gotta get me out of here! They gas us weekly and it changes how they behave completely! I’m used to smoking fumes so my tolerance lever is huuuge but I don’t think my body can hold it off much longer!” The mammal looked stressed and stoned out of his mind as nick began fiddling with the lock on the cage. Soon he remembered what jack had done back at the entrance. Nick looked through the backpack sliding the camera extra Grenade and other things aside before getting a weight pulled off his chest as he saw he did indeed pack extra tape! After opening the door using the previous paw print he began walking around looking.

Suddenly yax stopped him “WaiT! Flash and Pricilla are here too!” He said as nick turned “they’re probably in a different mind now let’s go!- “no! Sloths metabolisms are like waaay slower and they showed up a week ago.” Nick rolled his eyes the two would take a couple years to get to the doors but maybe him jack and yax could carry them? He didn’t know but followed yax who ran to the cages.

“Hey there!” Flash said as yax smiled “sup.” Nick worked oh the locks and soon the two cages were open. “Yax help me!- stop right there!” Nick turned and saw a bunch of animals in the large bulky outfits with gas masks running towards them and knowing the two sloths wouldn’t make it even if they carried them nick started running yax following along with a few flies. Two guards tackled flash and Pricilla and forced large masks on their faces making the sloths move faster than he ever thought they could as they frantically moved.

As nick and yax ran suddenly the other got struck down with a dark. “Nick man come on!” Yax held his hand out trying to get to his legs as nick went to grab it and help a guard jumped on yax and shoved a mask onto him. Through the glass eye holes nick saw the animals eyes going completely bloodshot as it filled with gas and yax started screaming as if he was being murdered and squirming like crazy. With no other option nick turned and kept running while the hopeless guy called out for help.

As nick ran now he was looking for jack as it was obvious they had found out the two were in the facility. As nick ran he saw more and more guards starting to go after him until eventually he saw a lion and stopped “hey buddy!” Nick tried to do a very tempting position only to get tackled. He forgot they switched a lot of predator and prey behavior. As nick felt the gas mask get ripped off and was screaming while try were attempting to put the other on suddenly nick saw the guard get kicked off and all the other around starting to get beat down.

Nick kicked the mask aside and smiled “jack!” He shouted as the rabbit turned and gave a cocky smile walking towards nick “what? Did ya expect me to get hurt and lost like some little ba- MHP!” Suddenly a mask was clamped around jacks face from a guard who was getting up and the rabbit began pulling at it in a attempt to get it off.

Now you could make two sloths go through drug hell and a old friend of nicks. But if you touch nicks bunny buns you will pay the price. Nick growled and began slashing away at the mammal before it ran away screaming and as jack struggled with the helmet now screaming like nick had never heard nick finally clamped it off. Jacks eyes weren’t completely bloodshot and he was getting a breath of air. “What are you thinking about?!” Nick asked as jack coughed “the helmet and...and....a-and.” Jack began quivering he looked disturbed and scarred but not completely so nick assumed he didn’t get enough of a whiff.

As nick began running around jack barely able to keep up at his side as the rabbit began looking paranoid he saw a otter drop Down a air vent and look behind the two shocked. “Behind you!” She shouted as nick felt himself get kicked hard by a large foot and thrown across the room into a corner where the three got surrounded by guards ho,ding guns and wearing masks.

Nick and jack stood looking as the guards got in a full circle around them “you really thought you could just break in didn’t ya?” He asked as one guard firmly grasped jacks ears and pulled him down making nick growl at the hearing of jack calling out to him. “Don’t fucking touch!- AH!” Darkness. Nick heard the sound of metal ringing from a bat most likely and the otter letting out a few cries before it all went silent.

**Author's Note:**

> Okok  
> So  
> Out of everything how many words per chapter would you guys recommend  
> Like around 5k or 6k?  
> Or closer to 3k and 4K


End file.
